


A Collection of MinHo Tales

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 30,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories of all different ratings and genres featuring Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy I

**Author's Note:**

> All short stories are unbeta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yunho is jealous of Changmin and Jongu's closeness in Cool Kiz on the block.

 

Yunho was standing on the balcony, gazing out on the sparkling lights of Tokyo city.  He breaths in the night air but only the light, musky cologne of his partner, Changmin, reaches his nostrils.  Pulling on the long sleeves of his black shirt, Yunho wraps his arms around himself.  

The black shirt belongs to Changmin.

Whenever Yunho feels lonely or upset, he likes to put on Changmin’s clothes.  Yunho knows his partner doesn’t mind, since Changmin is the one that always makes sure to leave some article of clothing behind whenever they have to be apart.

Yunho sighs. Changmin is in Korea filming the newest episode of _Cool Kiz on the Block._ And Yunho is stuck in their flat in Japan, waiting for him, growing restless by the minute.  Changmin should be finishing up the filming by now and will be back on the plane heading towards Tokyo in a few hours.  But that still doesn’t quell the restlessness simmering inside him.  

Sighing again, Yunho decides to watch last week’s episode of _Cool Kiz_ on his laptop.  He’s been avoiding this all week.  Not that he doesn’t like watching Changmin, quite the opposite actually.  Yunho just doesn’t want to see his precious partner with _that man,_ Jongsu.  The thought of his maknae acting all close and chummy with another hyung sends Yunho into quiet fits of rage.  

In one episode, Changmin and Jongu were in a dark room together, feeling for each other.  So indecent!  Who came up with such a harebrained idea? 

_Satan._

Yes, Satan.  A producer on that set seems to be determined to drive Yunho up the wall with jealousy.   _He_ wants to be in a dark room with Changmin, damn it!   _He_ wants to roam the room using just his senses to locate his tall, gorgeous partner.  At times, he imagines up a dark room scenario where he trips and hurts his knees but somehow Changmin finds him, in the dark, and whispers, “I’ve got you, hyung.”

Yunho shivers, drawing his legs up on the chair and nuzzling his nose into the collar of Changmin’s black shirt. Clicking play on the downloaded video he’d had up on his desktop all day, Yunho takes a deep breath and begins watching, eyes consistently searching for Changmin, even if for the tiniest glimpse.  

Before Changmin’s turn in the badminton challenge, he sees Jongsu sneak in a whisper, lips very close to Changmin’s right ear. 

 _That big, ridiculously cute ear is MINE_ , Yunho internally screams but continues to watch with a pout as Jongsu caresses Changmin’s back. His partner does nothing to deter the attention, in fact, he indulges and returns it favorably. 

During the game, Jongsu whispers something in Changmin’s ear again, and with their cheeks brushing, the music on the show fades into a romantic tune.  Yunho clutches the arms of the chair, jaw tense as he keeps his eyes glued to their interaction.

But when Jongsu rubs Changmin’s head with the badminton racket and Changmin leans back and rubs up against it like a happy puppy, Yunho shuts the laptop with a snap. 

No.

No more. 

He makes a vow to never watch that show again.  He’ll just pretend to like it when Changmin asks him about it.

Changmin.  How could he be so close to Jongsu in public?  Yunho understands good sportsmanship and teamwork and all but it’s becoming ridiculous and far too fanservice-y for his taste!

Yunho forces himself to go to bed.  He has to try and sleep.  Changmin will be home in a few hours and he doesn’t want his partner to find him pacing and consumed with jealousy. 

*

In the middle of the night, Yunho stirs when he hears the door open and close.  Changmin is home.  

Yunho tightens his grip on Bambi and pretends to be in a deep sleep. He hears a rustle of clothes and a few husky groans due to aching muscles, then Changmin slides into the bed, settling closely behind Yunho, and wrapping long arms around him. 

Yunho tenses as images of Jongsu and Changmin being intimate like this off-set fill his head.   _I need to find a way to go with him during recordings. I’m his favorite hyung!  Right???_

The disturbing images blur and disappear as a soft whisper reaches his ears, “Hyung…Yunho…missed you. Love you.”

The words combined with Changmin’s warm embrace turn Yunho’s bones to rubber. _Hear that, Jongsu, Changmin loves ME._

As an answer, Yunho twists over, mouth searching for Changmin’s ear, capturing the earlobe, and nipping on its softness.  

He hears Changmin chuckle above him. “Silly, Yunho.”

 


	2. Enlistment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Changmin getting nervous and worried and slightly scared because Yunho's enlisting very soon

 

Changmin buried his face into his pillow and exhaled in frustration.  In less than a month, Yunho will be packing up and leaving him.  For two years. _Two fucking years._  

Him and Yunho had just finished a meeting with their manager, where they were explicitly told about the enlistment procedure, and what activities were lined up for Changmin when Yunho leaves. 

Rolling onto his back, Changmin ignored the booming voice of Yunho cheerfully talking to someone on the phone.  How can the man be so happy all the time?  Didn’t his other half realize how long they were going to live without each other? 

Changmin came to a startling realization on the ride home.  It wasn’t just two years.  They’ll be without each other for FOUR years.  Because when Yunho made it out of service, it would be Changmin’s turn. 

That’s _four fucking years_ he’ll have to live without Yunho’s bright smiles, obnoxious laugh, and messy habits. His gut twisted just thinking about it. _No, we can’t do this. There has to be another solution!_

Changmin hastily pulled out his cell phone and rung their manager.  ”Hyung, how about Yunho and I enlist at the same time?”

All he got for a response was an amused laugh and a “Are you insane? No Shinki member activities for TWO years? No.”

Changmin opened his mouth to argue but their manager cut him off, “Changmin, look, I realize you two have some kind of pseudo-marriage relationship going on, but you have to learn to live without each other too.”

"But we do," Changmin grumbled. "We live separately now."

Their manager patiently answered, “I realize that but…ah forget it. Changmin, you will just have to learn to deal.  Yunho seems just fine with it.”

When Changmin hung up the phone, those words echoed in his head. Yunho _did_ seem fine with it, judging by the off-tune English lyrics bellowing throughout his apartment.  

Suddenly, at that moment, Changmin wanted Yunho out of his flat. Anger rose up in his throat and he was scared of storming out of his room and saying things he was going to regret.  

After taking deep, long breaths, Changmin quietly stepped out of his room and followed the singing to the kitchen.  Yunho immediately stopped singing when he entered and held up a tall glass of beer.  ”I was just coming to see you! Here, you thirsty? You seemed haggard after our meeting, thought this might relax you.”

 _How considerate,_ Changmin thought bitterly as he took the heavy glassware he reserved only for beer.  Of course Yunho knew what he needed…Yunho knew everything about him.  Taking a sip, Changmin turned away and plopped himself onto the couch. 

Yunho skipped over to him.  Yes, _skipped,_ and dropped onto the couch with a bounce, causing a wave in the sofa cushions and a bit of Changmin’s beer to spill over the glass.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten, Changmin heard Yunho say, “Changminnie, will you help me pack?”

Changmin’s nostrils flared. “What?”

"Well, I leave in a month," Yunho explained reasonably. "And you know I’m crap at organizing and packing. Help me?"

Finally meeting Yunho’s eyes, Changmin stated sardonically, “My my, aren’t we eager to leave.”  

Yunho watched him carefully. “What’d you mean? I’m only -“

"I don’t want to hear it!" Changmin sprung up off the couch, paying no mind to the beer spilling on the floor.  He slammed his cup down on the coffee table and tried to storm out. 

Yunho caught him by the tail end of his shirt. “Changminnie! What’s wrong? Why are you -“

"Aren’t you going to miss me?" Changmin whipped around, eyes glaring daggers at his other half.  Inside, though, he was scared…so scared of losing Yunho. 

Open-mouthed, Yunho asked, “Why would you even think to ask that?”

"Forget it…" Changmin tried to escape again, but Yunho’s hold snaked around his neck and gripped him strongly.

"Don’t do this," Yunho admonished. "Talk to me."

Averting his eyes from Yunho’s knowing brown ones, Changmin blew out a breath. “You seem just fine leaving me. You’re even thinking about packing already. What do you want me to say? Your reaction to this whole situation says it all. You can live without me for two years, easy. My gut is being chopped up in a blender but you’re _just fine_.”

God, when had he become the needy one in this relationship? Changmin couldn’t remember the last time he stood so vulnerably in front of Yunho, confessing feelings and insecurities. 

"My Changminnie can be so emotional," Yunho said affectionately. "You’ll really miss me? Oh, Changmin…"

Yunho pulled him down on the couch.  With his long body covering Yunho’s, Changmin moaned and buried his face in Yunho’s neck. “Please, don’t forget about us. When you come back, I’ll postpone my enlistment for a while and I want to us to pick up where we left off. Deal?”

With his face pressed to Yunho’s soft chest, Changmin listened to the older man’s heart beat, memorizing its pattern. 

Squirming then wrapping his legs around Changmin’s waist, Yunho cradled him and croaked, “You are the most important person in my life. How can you think I’m not dying inside, knowing I won’t be seeing you every day?” Yunho paused then whispered, “But I’m not scared anymore. We’ve been through so much together…we can get through this too!”

Changmin lifted his head, feeling the burn of tears behind his eyelids. “What if something happens? It’s just service but what if you have to be active, what if -?”

"Shhhh," Yunho played with Changmin’s lips. "I’ll come back. Trust me."

Changmin trusted Yunho with his life.  As much as he wanted to protest, he had no other choice but to trust.  And have faith they’ll always come back to each other. 

"I trust you," Changmin proclaimed, lips pressed gently on Yunho’s fingertips. "You better come back. And you better not fall for some handsome officer either! Deal?"

Yunho laughed wholeheartedly. “As if I could! Besides, I’d fear for the officer’s life…you’re a loose cannon.”

Changmin stifled the last of his fears to grin smugly, slipping a naughty hand underneath Yunho’s shirt. “Damn straight.”

Everything will be okay. The years will pass like they always do, and Changmin and Yunho will wait for each other, like they’ve always done. 

 


	3. Clumsy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: au where yun is a student and min is a surgeon.

 

Changmin snapped the latex gloves off his hands and threw them in the trash.  Another successful surgery. He loved the feeling of putting someone back together again, making them feel whole again. It was a long journey through med school, but Changmin was proud to say he got through it with top scores, graduating the youngest in his class, and landing an amazing position at Seoul National University Hospital.

As he walked through the hallways, making his way to his office, Changmin noticed a boy…the same boy that’s been visiting this hospital at least once a week for a year. Changmin had seen him around but never dealt with him directly. The nurses took care of the boy’s injuries most of the time, unless he’s broken a bone, which had happened more often than one would think for such a sturdy-looking boy.

Changmin had asked one of the nurses about the boy’s information after seeing him several times. He couldn’t help himself; he was curious.

The boy’s name was Jung Yunho. He was a sophomore at Seoul University and apparently liked to be active and play lots of sports. By that information, Changmin assumed most of his injuries were from athletics, but no. Jung Yunho was just a clumsy lad, managing to trip, fall, or sprain something at every turn.

Yunho had dark brown, fluffy hair with bangs lining a pair of sharply slanted eyes. The boy had a nose sculpted by the gods, Changmin admired from a distance, considering his own large nose in comparison. And the boy had lips…

No. Changmin needed to halt his thoughts. There didn’t need to be a running commentary about the student’s looks. He was just an ordinary boy with clumsy habits. _Look away, Shim._

As he walked passed the boy and the nurse tending to him, Changmin looked anyway. Yunho glanced to the side, meeting his gaze with an easy smile.

Changmin’s heart began pounding through his chest. What the hell?

The nurse noticed him and called him over, “Dr. Shim! Would you mind taking a quick look at his boy’s knees? I can’t find his doctor anywhere!”

Clearing his throat, Changmin addressed the nurse, avoiding the student’s stare. “What’s his condition?”

"He seems to have tripped on a walk to class today and irritated an old injury."

*

After locating an empty room, Changmin set down the clipboard holding papers with Yunho’s medical information and sat down on a short rolling chair next to the boy.

"May I?" Changmin asked quietly.

Yunho nodded, lifting the hem of his athletic shorts up mid-thigh. Changmin stared, hesitating.

"You can touch me," Yunho offered, scooting closer.

Changmin glanced up sharply. What a thing to say in such a manner!

But there was nothing deliberate or cunning in Yunho’s eyes, only innocence resided in those bright eyes. The innocence shot straight to Changmin’s heart like an arrow.

So, Changmin touched the boy. On the knees, testing for bone or tissue damages. Keeping it professional, Changmin grabbed some bandages and cleaned the few cuts on the boy’s knees.

After writing down his diagnoses, Changmin said to Yunho, “You’re fine. It’s just your muscles acting up since your last major injury. What caused the original damage?”

"Dancing," Yunho said sheepishly. "I did some flips and fell."

Without thinking, Changmin reached out and placed his hands on Yunho’s knees. “Be careful…don’t push yourself.”

Yunho laughed. “It’s a joke around here that I’m a walking disaster. I’m sorry, Dr. Shim. I try to be careful but I’m accident prone!”

Changmin caught himself before his hands slid up the boy’s shapely thighs. What the hell was wrong with him? This wasn’t the first time he’s dealt with an attractive patient. _Snap out of it, Shim, do you want to get fired?!_

Shoving his hands in his pocket, Changmin stood up and walked to the door. “Just get some rest and don’t put extra strain on your knees for a few weeks.”

"Weeks?" Yunho appeared crestfallen. "But I have a dance performance tomorrow night!"

"I’m not your official doctor, but I’m must order you not to perform. And _rest_ ,” Changmin said sternly.

Yunho looked so despondent, Changmin wanted to give him a hug. Tensely, he remained standing at the door, waiting for the boy to leave.

With a slight limp, Yunho walked over to him and said, “Thank you. Would you - nevermind.”

Changmin’s interest piqued, despite himself. “Would I what?”

"Would you come see me dance some time?" Yunho was gnawing on his bottom lip.

Changmin fixated on it for a few seconds, called himself a shitty doctor, then answered, “You bet.”

 


	4. Do Me The Same Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yunho is jealous of Changmin's fanservice with Kazuhiro.

 

As Changmin steps off the stage after his rock performance during their Time tour, he finds himself being dragged away by the hand and to the nearest restroom. 

Yunho shoves him inside and locks the restroom door with a sharp click.

"So," his hyung starts then stops, appearing torn.

Changmin wipes the sweat off his forehead and adjusts the belt of his leather pants. “So…what? What’s your problem? I’m sweating like a pig and in dire need of water. And you drag me in here?”

Yunho fists his hands, glaring at the nearest sink. “Oh I don’t know. I thought you might want to release some sexual frustration, considering how you were practically making love to Kazuhiro on stage back there.”

Oh. So, is that what this was about? His hyung was jealous? Changmin considers the older man for a minute, taking in the small pout and the excessive blinking of those alluring dark brown eyes.

He takes a step forward. 

The moment he moved, Yunho grabs him and steers them into one of the stalls. Pushing Changmin against the stall door, Yunho growls, “Do _me_ the same way.”

 _Hyung is jealous_ , Changmin concludes, a hot giddy feeling taking over him. He leans down and whispers before capturing Yunho’s lips, “Gladly.”

Their kiss is heated and brutal. When they pull apart for air, Changmin presses his sweaty forehead against Yunho’s and breathes hotly against those plump red lips, “You wanna do this on-stage together? Is that what you want? You want to expose us?”

Yunho whines, “You don’t have to do the excessive fanservice with Kazuhiro! The forehead move is _our_ thing.” 

Changmin claps Yunho around the back of the neck and squeezes, rubbing their foreheads together from side-to-side, their noses brushing with every move. Yunho is panting, “I can’t stand seeing so intimate with another! Please.. _only me_.”

Yunho shows no mercy and cups Changmin through his black leather pants. Whimpering, heat pools to Changmin’s groin, making him hard in a matter of seconds.

Keeping their foreheads connected, Changmin grinds out, “ _Yes, you…_ ”

One of the assistants shouts for them to come out. It was time for Yunho’s solo. 

They would finish this at home.

 


	5. Social Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A celebration party for heechul who just got discharged with every four seasons member, Jaejoong included. So everyone would melt over Yunho's cuteness and prettiness and hotness and Changmin would get hella jealous.

 

"Go go go!!!!!!" Changmin shouts at the television as his thumbs cleverly move over the video game controller buttons, maneuvering his character to kill more zombies.

Kyuhyun, who is playing next to him, shoots Changmin’s character in the face. 

"What the fuck, man?!’ Changmin is outraged. "Betrayal!"

"You were in the way," Kyuhyun states simply, not pausing the game. "Plus, I get more points if this is a sole victory."

Changmin is half a second from throwing his controller down and beating Kyuhyun to a pulp when his front door opens. It’s Yunho. Trudging into his apartment with shoes on and a purposeful smile.

Damn and double damn. Yunho wants something, Changmin can feel it to his very bones. This is their day off…hyung can’t make him do stuff…he just can’t!

Yunho greets them enthusiastically, “Min! Kyu! How are you?”

Kyuhyun mumbles a hello, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he battles more zombies very successfully. Changmin eyes his “friend” with disgust then turns his attention to Yunho. “Hey, what’s up?”

"A Party!" Yunho burst with the news. "Heechul is back! And Suju is throwing him a welcome bash. You have to come!"

"Oh," is all Changmin says. It’s not that he doesn’t like Heechul. He does. The man is a hoot. But…a big party…with Yunho. Changmin is never going to be able to have fun. More than half of his attention will be on Yunho, monitoring the older man’s every move in case something bad happens. By _bad_ , he means the man hurts himself. And by _bad_ , he also means getting mauled by every member at the party. Because no one can resist Yunho. No one. Not even Changmin. 

Which is why he curses himself when he looks into Yunho’s eager upturned face and agrees to go to the celebration party. 

*

 _Fuck this party_ , Changmin rages silently to himself. He’s standing in the corner of the room, chugging down a bottle of beer and glaring at everyone in the room. He watches as Yunho hops, letting everybody paw at him.  

When they first arrived at the party, after greeting Heechul and welcoming him back, Changmin was shoved aside to make way for what he could only call “Yunho Squishy Time”. Kim Heechul has no shame. If he wants to squeeze and kiss and slobber all over Yunho, he’ll do it. Right in front of Changmin…

And it isn’t just Heechul, unfortunately. It’s all of Super Junior, albeit Kyuhyun because that bitch knows better than to touch what’s his.

Changmin continues to drink silently, feeling too pissy to talk, when there’s a knock on the door. Surprise, surprise….

It’s Jaejoong.

Changmin’s back straightens like a rod as he watches his former band mate approach the place near the bar where Heechul and Yunho look pretty cozy.

Heechul greets Jaejoong enthusiastically but Changmin focuses on Yunho, as usual. Yunho has a polite smile on his face…oh fuck no.

Changmin isn’t going to sit back and watch Yunho play nice.

He drains the rest of his beer and slams it into the nearest trash dispenser. Striding over to the others, Changmin  makes a point to brush past Jaejoong. Wtih a crisp nod at the other two, Changmin wraps an arm around Yunho’s waist, pressing the older man closely to his side.

The message is clear. Yunho, of course, only glances up at Changmin in adoration and says, “Hey! Where have you been? Wanna go home soon?”

A fire ignites inside Changmin as he stares into Yunho’s sparkling eyes and the twin-pink blotches coloring his cheeks. The tension Changmin’s been feeling all evening is at its breaking point. He hears Heechul and Jaejoong begin to mutter to each other. Changmin ignores them and leans in to whispers in Yunho’s ear, “Meet me at the restrooms in 2 minutes.”

"Huh? Why?" Yunho appears confused.

Changmin smirks and walks away.

Yunho will follow.

And when he does, Changmin plans to fuck his band mate against a dingy sink and mark him with his teeth. Then, when they walk out, everyone will know to keep the hell away from what belongs to him! 

So, _ha_.

 


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yunho never tells anyone but he falls all over again in love with his lover when after thay have sex Changmin kisses him down his spine and calls him beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED: NC-17

 

_"I love you. Admit you fall for me every time I take you, Yunho-yah…"_

Yunho closes his eyes, his legs spreading, his body welcoming Changmin’s touch.

He loves Changmin too. 

In fact, Yunho cannot recall a day when he didn’t love Changmin. Even from the first day, when he felt antagonistic and suspicious of Changmin’s motive to join SME, Yunho had felt himself falling in love. Even when Changmin grew up and started ignoring him, Yunho felt himself falling deeper in love.

And now, a couple of years after taking the leap of becoming more than friends, Yunho is still in love…

Changmin’s rough, impatient hands grapple for Yunho’s waist and slide back to grip Yunho’s backside. _"So sexy…"_

Yunho’s whole body flushes at the compliment as it rises, allowing Changmin to thrust into him with better leverage. He gasps, wrapped his legs around Changmin’s neck as his lover bends him in half and fucks harshly into him.

"Oh my God," Yunho whines. He’s climbing to an orgasm with unbearable intensity and Changmin doesn’t appear to be close to slowing down. Yunho desperately grips Changmin’s hair, neither pushing nor pulling but using it as a rein to hang on for the ride.

Abruptly, it all stops. Yunho opens his eyes but before he can react, Changmin flips him over, situates him to hold the headboard. Face pressed against the hard wood, Yunho arches and pops his hips backwards.

Changmin groan in agony behind him, then slaps Yunho’s butt. Yunho cries out in surprise. Changmin rubs the sore spot in silent apology. 

Yunho never feels more sexy or more powerful then when he’s under Changmin’s ministration. Amazing how the simplest things make his lover go crazy for him.

Yunho drives back into Changmin’s palms, mutely begging: _Take me again already, you jerk!_  

Changmin chuckles breathlessly, reaching around to pump Yunho’s hard cock expertly. Yunho pants, breathing erratically as he skyrockets over the edge, shooting come through Changmin’s fingers. 

He collapses against the headboard for support, body quaking from the orgasm. Yunho manages to ask hazily, “Why’d you do that? I wanted us to come together…”

There’s no verbal response, as Changmin shifts behind him.

But then he feels it. A long, wet tongue tracing his spine.

Yunho shudders. “Changminnie…”

The tongue slips away only to be replaced with soft, chapped lips trailing kisses down the length of his back. Two kisses linger on the dimples of Yunho’s lower back. 

 _"You’re beautiful,_ " Changmin breathes huskily.

Yunho mewls, reaching back to pull Changmin up for a deep kiss on the lips.

It’s hopeless, and he’ll never admit it out loud. But Yunho’s falling in love all over again. With his Changmin. Always his Changminnie.

 


	7. When The Planets Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MinHo taking care of their newborn (or mpreg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M-Preg, Superhero Fantasy

 

Planet SM was a small universe in cosmic space that housed the greatest heroes known to man. These superheroes visited Earth all the time to help set the destruction and chaos at rest. Human beings were certainly messy creatures, but it’s nothing these superheroes couldn’t handle.

Lee Sooman, the king of Planet SM, ruled them all. Sooman had a son, Jung Yunho, who was the finest example of a perfect specimen. Yunho was tall, strong, gorgeous, and lethal with a feline agility that’s made him well-known as, CatMan.

Kwon Boa, the strongest female superhero, was the honorary mother of all the superheroes and she made sure everyone stayed in line and was provided for. Everyone feared and respected her.

Planet SM was all about order and structure; it ran like a well-oiled machine. Anyone who didn’t stay in line was shunned to the neighboring large rock, Planet Exo.

The beings on Planet Exo only caused mayhem, whether in their universe or on Earth. Planet SM members always made sure to be around to pick up the pieces.

The leader of Planet Exo was Shim Changmin, though he was not its first founder. Cho Kyuhyun was the first and he ended up bringing Changmin along with him. Ever since, Planet Exo kept on growing, causing more headaches for the people of Planet SM. 

Nevertheless, the neighboring planets tried to live in harmony by keeping to their own territory. Sooman had insisted on extra night patrols just in case; he didn’t trust Kyuhyun or Changmin or any of the maknaes residing on Planet Exo. 

One night, Choi Siwon was patrolling the main palace at the center of Planet SM. As he neared one of the main rooms of the palace, he heard a familiar moan.

 _Shit. It was him. He was here again._ Siwon worried, _Should I tell Sooman this time? Yunho made me promise not to tell…but damn, that bastard shouldn’t be here!_

Siwon pressed his ear against the door. A strangled cry of “Changmin, please!” reached his ear and made him shove off the door in shame. He shouldn’t be listening to this. It was wrong. Yunho fucking with the likes of Shim Changmin was wrong too.

Siwon sighed, walking away. Sooman would kill him for letting this go, but he made a promise. He just hoped Yunho knew what he was getting himself into.

*

Yunho hissed, clawing at Changmin’s back. “Harder!”

"What ever you want, baby!" Changmin slammed into him with long deep thrusts, holding Yunho’s thighs high against his waist.

Crying out, stars exploded behind Yunho’s eyelids. _Oh yes, yes, yes,_ Yunho sprawled out his arms on the bed, head shaking from side-to-side as mild electric-like shocks ran through his body. He’s never been this sensitive before. Changmin shuddered, holding Yunho through the convulsions, and thrusting with sharp stabs as he filled Yunho’s inner walls with a heavy load of hot spunk. 

They lied together in a tangled mess afterwards. Yunho couldn’t stop rubbing himself up and down the length of Changmin’s body. While caressing Yunho’s hot body and gazing at him in wonder, Changmin commented,  “I’ve never seen you this - _charged up_. You’re acting like a cat in heat…”

Nuzzling Changmin’s neck, Yunho said, “I am part-cat. And you do that to me, baby.”

Grinning, Changmin gloated, “If only Sooman knew his son was getting fucked thoroughly by Planet Exo’s leader.”

Yunho slapped the younger superhero’s arm. “Don’t be mean. Now kiss me before you have to leave…”

This was all the time they had together. They couldn’t risk exposure.

It tore Yunho to pieces to let go of Changmin’s hard, warm body. Especially on this particular night…

Watching Changmin rise and dress with a heavy heart, Yunho muttered, “Love you.”

Leaning down, Changmin kissed him searingly on the lips. “I love you. I’ll come see you again as soon as I can.” And the superhero called upon his power of invisibility and disappeared out the window.

*

It all happened at once. Major problems were arising on Earth that Planet SM had to deal with. Yunho would have been involved in the rescues but he became nauseous before their space ship ever took off.

His father was worried about him. When Yunho forced himself to go on a mission one day, he vomited in the space shuttle and when they landed on Earth.

It wasn’t a pretty sight. Boa was extremely concerned and took him back to Planet SM to take care of him.

Changmin hadn’t visited in a month. Yunho needed him, but he didn’t want to be too clingy with the temperamental younger man. 

The illness never ceased. Yunho couldn’t keep any food down. One morning, Boa said to him mildly, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re pregnant.”

The stunned realization barreled right through Yunho. He gasped and clutched his stomach. It couldn’t be…

Boa’s eyes widened. “Oh shit.”

*

Yunho’s father was furious when he found out about the pregnancy. Sooman was even more furious when he found out who the father was.

"Yunho, what were you thinking?!" Sooman exploded, knocking a chair down to the floor. "Taking the likes of Shim Changmin to your bed! You know your altering cat-genes make you vulnerable to this…why him?!"

"I love him," Yunho proclaimed, head bowed.

"Does he love you enough to care for this baby with you?" His father asked.

Yunho remained quiet. Boa saw this as her cue to lead him away so he could rest.

_Did Changmin love me enough?_

*

Finally, Changmin came to him one cold winter’s night. The younger man took one look at Yunho and knew something was instantly wrong.

Love filled Yunho’s chest as he gazed upon Changmin’s endearing, gorgeous face, and blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Breath quickening, Changmin went through a range of emotions: confusion, realization, then fear.

Ducking his head, Changmin mumbled an apology and ran away.

Yunho was left alone in the dimly lit room, not realizing he was crying until small bits of moisture landed on the back of his palms.

*

Yunho survived the tough months of his pregnancy with the help of Boa. And occasionally Siwon, who would be there with a comforting arm around his shoulders whenever Yunho needed.

Sooman vowed to destroy Changmin for this deed but Yunho became enraged and insisted he was adult enough to deal with this on his own. 

Every night he longed for Changmin. But every night he reminded himself that Changmin loved him, that he would come back. The younger man just needed time…

And he was right.

A couple of weeks before Yunho’s due date, his love showed up at his bedroom window. Changmin looked nervous as hell as he stepped into the room, eyes sliding over Yunho’s bulging tummy.

“ _My_ baby…” Changmin whispered.

Yunho’s laid a protective hand over his stomach and reached out towards his lover with another hand. “ _Your_ baby.”

Changmin wept that night, tears soaking the cotton shirt stretched over Yunho’s stomach. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry…I’m here now…I’ll never leave you! Either of you!”

The baby kicked. Yunho smiled, gently stroking Changmin’s hair. “You better not. We love you.”

*

The birth was painless for the most part. Despite the splintering contractions leading up to it, the C-Section was a success. Yunho awoke from a drugged state on a hospital bed, arms reaching for his precious bundle.

His bundle was too far away. Blinking drowsily, Yunho spotted Changmin seated on his bedside, cradling their baby girl to his chest and making stupid faces. The baby girl squealed excitedly, but then started to cry after one silly face Changmin made.

Yunho sat up and said, voice rusty, “I wanna hold her, Changminnie.”

With a look of relief, Changmin handed him the baby girl. Yunho carefully held her, like she was made of glass, and cooed, “You are beautiful, baby girl.”

Changmin scooting up the bed to sit beside them. With his baby in his arms and his lover by his side, Yunho had never felt happier.

*

Against his father’s wishes, Yunho moved to Planet Exo and started a movement to reunite and enforce peace between the neighboring planets (against Changmin’s wishes and Kyuhyun’s objections). Yunho refused to have his baby girl, Hwayoung, grow up in a world of turmoil. 

"You’re a sap," Changmin complained one evening, licking into Yunho’s bellybutton and biting at the skin surrounding it.

Yunho’s tummy contracted and he giggled. “You love it.”

Changmin sighed in false exasperation as he parted Yunho’s legs with mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

An ear-splitting cry caused Changmin to jump and groan in defeat. “She knows! I swear she knows when we’re about to have sex! That’s the 5th time she’s cockblocked us this week!”

Yunho laughed. “You’re ridiculous, baby. She’s just a child, how would she know?”

With a pout, Changmin followed Yunho to the baby room, shoulders hunched over. When Yunho picked up Hwayoung with a bottle ready for her mouth, the baby girl squealed in delight, hands waving in the air. One tiny palm came up and slapped Changmin across the face with frighteningly perfect aim.

Glaring at the baby, Changmin grumbled to Yunho, “ _See.”_

Yunho’s chest shook as he chortled. “She must sense all the depraved things you like to do to me in bed.”

"You like the depraved things I do to you in bed," Changmin’s glare intensified into an emotion that had Yunho’s aching in seconds.

 _Later_ , Yunho silently promised. Changmin simmered down and held Yunho from behind, watching their baby feed. 

Leaning back to rest his head on Changmin’s shoulder, Yunho breathed in deeply.

_Peace._


	8. Love On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The story of Hades (Changmin) and Persephone (Yunho) but in a futuristic AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futuristic Mythology - I took some liberties with the actual Hades/Persephone story.

 

The year was 8013.

Earth was a place of destitute. It was a place of punishment for all the wrongdoers of the other planets. It was a place to bury the dead.

Earth was darkness. And its lord and ruler was Shim Changmin, king of this underworld. Changmin was a harsh, bitter man who resented his older brother for bestowing him with such an abhorrent place to live. 

Changmin’s older brother, Heechul, was the king of all the planets of the universe and resided on the grandest planet, Jupiter.

Heechul was married to Boa, but Boa had been previously married to another before accepting Heechul’s proposal. She had been married to an ordinary man and they had conceived a child by the name of Yunho. When this ordinary man died, Heechul claimed Boa as his own, which granted her the title of queen of the universe. 

Yunho was now Heechul’s stepson, and was adored by all, because Yunho was a special child. He was a boy who made the flowers bloom and the sun smile. His presence altered the climate on Jupiter and made it the most beautiful place in the universe, a place that provided the people with delicious nectar and food all year long. The people of Jupiter were blessed to have this demigod and so they worshiped him. 

One day, Changmin stumbled across Heechul’s stepson when he visited Jupiter. Yunho was 23 years old now but still enjoyed playing in the fields, just like when he was a child.

Changmin observed the demigod from a distance; Yunho was laughing joyously while jogging through the amethyst flowers at his feet.

Intense desire instantly flared inside Changmin. He wanted Yunho. And he will have him. 

*

"I ask for your stepson’s hand in marriage, Heechul," Changmin proclaimed firmly upon his arrival at the palace that night.  

Heechul chuckled at first, placing a hand on Yunho’s shoulder. “I don’t think so, Changmin. You two are not suited.”

"On the contrary," Changmin argued. "We are very suited. You placed me in the darkest, filthiest area of the universe. Surely, you can see Yunho can benefit the underworld."

Yunho shifted next to his father, eyeing Changmin with calm curiosity. 

Heechul pursed his lips. “Maybe. Hmmmm, let me just -“

Queen Boa entered the main room of the palace, yelling, “No! This merger will never happen. Go back to where you came from Changmin!” Boa rushed to her son and enveloped him in her arms. 

With a dangerous glint in his eyes, Changmin bowed. “As you wish, your majesty.”

*

Some night later, Yunho left his chambers to wander into the fields again. In the cool midnight air, the field seemed ominous but a thrill ran up Yunho’s spine, part of him enjoyed the danger. 

After a few moments, Yunho felt another presence.

_“Hello, Yunho.”_

Spinning around, Yunho saw Changmin, standing tall and proud with a wolfish grin on his handsome face. “What do you want? You’re not allowed here anymore, mother banished you…”

"I know," Changmin appeared saddened by the fact. "I’d like to make it better now. Going to my brother was a bad move. And so, I’ve decided to proposition you." Reaching a hand out, Changmin asked, "Marry me."

Yunho gasped, backing away step-by-step. Changmin approached cautiously, as if dealing a fickle feline. “Don’t be scared. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted you. I need someone like you. The underworld needs someone like you.”

Yunho paused his steps. “You need me? What am I of use to you?”

Changmin stood directly in front of Yunho, staring down as he said softly, “I am a lonely man. Your laughter and smiles fill my empty heart. I cannot bear to live alone in the underworld anymore.”

Yunho looked into the brown eyes of the king and wondered how much of what he was saying was true. It’s not like Yunho didn’t crave a partner…everyday he wondered if he’d ever fall in love. Maybe this man…

No. Mother warned him against Changmin. He must obey…

Changmin took Yunho’s hand and kissed. The full, soft lips of the other caused an electric current to travel up his arm. Yunho tested the king with a question, “What if I refuse? Will you force me? Will you kidnap me?”

Changmin hadn’t released Yunho’s hand. “Force? No. Kidnap. Yes. I will take you to my planet and ask you to sing for me, to bring life into me. And I, in turn, will try my best to make you love me.” 

Holding Yunho close to his body, Changmin added, “I have to have you, Yunho. Marry me…”

Heart plummeting to his stomach, Yunho did a foolish thing: He nodded. With a whoop of joy, Changmin took him to his space shuttle and transported them right to Earth. 

*

The people of Jupiter suffered. Without Yunho, the climate of the planet became volatile. Heechul raged at Changmin’s brash action. Boa screamed for vengeance.  

Yunho was miserable. The darkness of Earth disheartened him. Though Changmin was good to him, it wasn’t enough. He missed his home. He missed the beauty of Jupiter. 

"Bring life to Earth again," Changmin whispered into Yunho’s neck every night. "You’ve brought life back into me…" And he would enter Yunho’s body with one smooth thrust. Yunho would gasp and hold Changmin, wondering how he could feel so complete.

*

Boa came for her son. She refused to sentence him to a fate in the underworld forever. Changmin wouldn’t let his husband go. 

Yunho stood between them, lost on what the right course of action was. 

After much debate, Boa offered Changmin a deal, “Let Yunho come back to Jupiter for half the year, so the people could have warm, beautiful days again. And for the other half, he will come live with you.”

When Changmin looked ready to refused, Boa made a vicious stab,”You took Yunho’s freedom away, it was an immature and unfair move on your part. You completely disregarded the consequences. Can’t you see how unhappy he is?”

Changmin bit back a snide remark to stare at Yunho. “Is this true? Am I not enough to make you happy?”

Lips trembling, Yunho begged, “I miss my home. Will you not give me this one freedom? I will come back to you, I promise.”

Changmin waved a dismissive hand and turned his back to them. “ _Go_. I don’t care.”

*

The sun was shining in Jupiter. The flowers were blooming. The people were living happily again. But Yunho was still miserable. 

He missed Changmin. He missed his voice, missed his kisses, missed his love-making, missed everything about his husband.

The poor king was fated to a life in darkness. How could Yunho have abandoned Changmin when the man needed him the most?

*

Changmin paced in his chambers. Today was the day Yunho was supposed to return. Changmin feared the gorgeous man had changed his mind, had decided to leave him forever. 

His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching. The door snapped open, revealing the glorious Yunho, with honey-suckle hair and twinkling eyes.

As if time had stopped, they stared at each other. Taking in each other’s beauty. 

Changmin caught Yunho in a tight embrace when the other man ran towards him. 

"I am ready to rule the underworld with you," Yunho declared, dropping a kiss on Changmin’s waiting lips. "I will pay my visits to Jupiter to appease my parents, but…I want _you_.”

Moaning in pleasure, Changmin said deeply, “Rule. Rule fiercely and proudly, my Yunho. Make the Earth tremble in your presence!”

Yunho pushed Changmin down on the bed and peeled off both their flight suits. Gripping Changmin’s long dark hair, Yunho sank down onto Changmin’s hard length and rode him, making the king of the underworld’s whimpers echo in the night.

 


	9. Jealousy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal Prompt: Changmin jealous of Yunho/Heechul

 

Changmin saw  _everything_. Nothing escaped his eagle-eyes. As him and Yunho left Heechul’s radio show, Changmin caught Heechul groping Yunho’s ass. 

Jealousy pulled at his gut. It made him slightly nauseous. It must have shown on his face because Yunho gave him a displeased look when he barely muttered a good-bye to Heechul. 

Changmin’s mind kept replaying Heechul hugging and patting Yunho’s ass. Mouth drawn in a straight line, Changmin had a hard time controlling his anger, barely listening as Yunho ranted about his rudeness to their hyung. 

Before they got into the van, Changmin told their driver, as politely as he could muster, to occupy himself for a few minutes. The driver jumped and immediately complied. 

To get Yunho to stop talking, Changmin slid the van door open and pulled Yunho inside with more force than necessary. Once they were seated in the van, Changmin locked the doors and faced his partner. 

Yunho raised a questioning brow. “Seriously, Min, what the hell is wrong with you? Everywhere we go, I worry about your temper. You barely said a good-bye to Heechul and now you drag me in here like a caveman!”

Changmin said nothing, just stared at the scowl on Yunho’s small face. The lack of response only served to make Yunho angrier.

_Honestly. Did the man ever shut up?_

Impatience clawing at him, Changmin took Yunho by the face and dragged him forward. Yunho lost his balance a bit but Changmin caught him. 

He really didn’t want to admit to being jealous. It was petty. His mouth got away from him, though, and he said the first words that came to mind, “Your ass belongs to me.”

Yunho’s hands came up to grip Changmin’s arms. “What?”

_Ah, to hell with it, I’ll say what I want._

"Your ass belongs to me," Changmin repeated, not caring how crude it sounded. He let his hands roam down to Yunho’s lower back.

"Says who?" Yunho asked, chin tipping upward.

Changmin couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in and claimed Yunho’s pouty mouth.

Yunho squeaked, pushing Changmin away. “What’re you doing!”

"Kissing you."

Cheeks burning, Yunho asked, “Why are you kissing me?”

"Because your ass belongs to me," Changmin answered, pretending like it was no big deal what he’d done.

"What kind of -" Yunho stared angrily then paused, giving Changmin a knowing look. "You’re jealous."

"That’s stupid."

"It’s not, you’re jealous!" Yunho looked pleased to have figured him out.

"You can’t prove it." Changmin chose to ignore Yunho then and call the driver back to the car. After that, he settled into his seat and popped his ear buds in and turned on his Ipod.

Just as the car started moving, Changmin felt a warm softness against his side. He glanced down and saw Yunho nestling closely, wrapping Changmin’s arm around him.

Letting out a cough, Changmin turned his attention back to his Ipod.

Then he felt it. Yunho’s ass. Yunho had led Changmin’s hand to rest on the soft upper curve of his backside.

From the corner of his eyes, Changmin caught Yunho’s wide grin.

 _Yup, mine._ Changmin smiled inwardly.

 


	10. Consequences of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal Prompt: Unrequited Love. Changmin comes to Yunho with a major problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst

 

Yunho took out the bag of popcorn from the microwave and ripped it open to munch of a few.  He glanced up at the clock and saw it was half past nine…his favorite drama was about to start.  

Just as he settled on the couch, someone began pounding on his front door.  Startled, Yunho scurried to the door and looked through the peep hole.  

It was Changmin! Yunho’s heart jumped, and he opened the door eagerly. 

"Changminnie! I thought you were spending the night with Minhee, what’re you -?" 

“ _Yunho._ ”

Changmin’s tone worried Yunho.  Snapping his mouth shut, Yunho ushered his best friend inside the apartment. “Changminnie, what’s wrong?”

Pale and clutching Yunho’s hand, Changmin sunk to his knees. “Yunho…I have to…tell you something…this is difficult…”

Butterflies fluttered in Yunho’s tummy. This is it. After all these years…years of them being best friends…years of long talks and goofy pranks…years of drama and heartache, the good times and the bad…years of being in love with Changmin…and now, finally…his best friend was going to confess.

Yunho held his breath, squeezing Changmin’s cold hand. “You can tell me anything, Changminnie.”

Changmin’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. “S-She’s pregnant, hyung…she’s _pregnant_!”

The butterflies died and settled into the pit of Yunho’s stomach, inducing nausea. He didn’t have to ask who’s pregnant. It had to be Changmin’s long-time girlfriend, Minhee.

Keeping his face stoic, Yunho asked gently, ignoring his broken heart, “Changminnie, how could you be so reckless?”

Dropping Yunho’s hand, Changmin wrapped both arms around Yunho’s waist. “I slipped up! Hyung…I o-offered to…marry her.”

Having Changmin this close, being able to breathe him in but not make him his forever was suffocating Yunho.

It’s over.  Yunho’s fantasy of ending up with Changmin was crumbling.

"Good, that was the right move," Yunho said calmly. "You did the right thing, Changminnie."

Lifting his head, chin resting on Yunho’s naval, Changmin blinked a few more tears out of his eyes. “What about…us? Our career, our…”

His best friend left it hanging but Yunho knew what he meant. “Ah, Changmin, don’t worry. We should contact manager-sshi, he’ll know what to do.”

He needed to keep it all about business or he was going to fall apart. Changmin remained silent and on his knees, staring at Yunho with red-brimmed eyes.

Unable to stand the sight of Changmin, Yunho pulled away and practically ran to the kitchen.  A plan was already formulating in Yunho’s mind as he called their manager.  When the older man answered, Yunho asked him to come over early tomorrow morning for some urgent business.

On a last note, before he hung up, Yunho said firmly into the phone, “Can you bring the enlistment papers with you? It’s time.”

Yunho would stay long enough to watch Changmin get married, no matter how much it killed him.  Then, he would leave.  That gave him two years.  Two years to fall out of love.

He heard a cough behind him and turned around.  Changmin was standing hunched over and looking miserable.  “You’re gonna leave when I need you most?”

"You have Minhee," Yunho uttered tersely. "You don’t need me."

Changmin’s eyes grew stony at the cold response and he straightened up.  “How do you know what I need?”

Growing restless with the awkward turn of conversation, Yunho squeezed by Changmin, heading back into the living room.  “Look, Changmin, it’s just time, okay? No point postponing it. You’re going to be busy with Minhee, so this seems like the perfect time for DBSK to go on a hiatus.”

Changmin sat on the loveseat, watching Yunho intently. After a long awkward pause, Changmin nodded slowly. “You’re right. Of course you’re right, leader-sshi.”

Sighing in relief at having dodged a bullet, Yunho settled down on the couch, blankly staring down at his knees.  He felt Changmin moving over to sit next to him.  

"Hyung…"

Yunho peered up. “Yeah?”

Changmin seemed to force a smile as he said, “When you come back, you’ll meet my baby.”

Digging his nails into his palms, Yunho lowered his eyes.  The thought of a baby with Changmin’s gentle eyes and sweet smile had him aching and wailing inwardly that the child couldn’t be theirs.

"I don’t know what I’m doing," Changmin went on, now sounding helpless. "I’m going to screw this up…I’m not ready."

For the sake of their friendship…for the sake of his love for Changmin, Yunho swallowed his own selfish feelings and smiled. “You can do anything. You’ll get the hang of being a father. I believe in you.”

That seemed to do the trick.  The stress lines on Changmin’s face evened out and he slumped down to rest his head on Yunho’s shoulder.  Shifting so they’re more comfortable, Yunho curled his arm around Changmin’s neck, holding his best friend to his chest.

"Sleep a little, Changminnie," Yunho whispered. _I love you._


	11. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Min takes care of a sick Yun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED: NC-17

 

Changmin rolls over and stares at the ceiling. He feels like there’s an itch under his skin, making him feel restless and agitated. Kicking the covers off his nude body, Changmin stands up and stretches. He might as well do something productive. 

Scratching his belly and yawning, Changmin turns on his laptop. The first thing that comes to mind is porn. He hasn’t had sex in a long time due to his busy schedule. And it’s been a few days since he masturbated in the shower to - 

Well, nevermind what he masturbated to, Changmin dismisses the object of his lust from his mind and focuses on researching some quality porn for some mindless entertainment. 

Just as he’s about to click on a link featuring two twinks going at it against a wall, Changmin hears a loud moan coming from the room next to him. 

Yunho is in the room next to him. Sleeping. So, why is there moaning?

 _Oh shit_ , Changmin’s eyes widen. _Is hyung masturbating?_

A flashback of his shower fantasies come to mind as he imagines Yunho sprawled on the bed, stroking himself, his moans growing louder and louder…

Then that image shifts to Yunho greeting him with a wide smile as he got into the van that morning…it was that sweet, bright smile that spreads warmth all through Changmin’s body.  

He loves that smile…he loves -

No. He’s not in love with Yunho. That would be stupid. And Shim Changmin is NOT stupid. 

Getting up, Changmin decides to check on Yunho just in case the moaning is due to something else. A bit of dread curls up in Changmin’s stomach as he approaches Yunho’s door and hears excessive rustling of sheets and a pained groan. 

Never one for practice patience, Changmin throws open the door and frantically looks around the room. He spots Yunho thrashing on the bed and rushes over to calm him down. 

Running his palm over Yunho’s forehead, he feels heat seep through his skin. “You’re burning up,” Changmin mutters, brushing Yunho’s sweaty bangs away from his eyes. 

Yunho hazily open his eyes and mumbles, “Min…it…hurts.”

Changmin forgets everything then: the ache in his groin, his restlessness, his unresolved feelings, everything…because Yunho is all that matters. 

"I’m here, lie back," Changmin soothes with a gentle tone. Yunho’s eyes shut and his body goes limp but his breathing is shallow and heavy.

He doesn’t have to time to call the front desk for some medication, and forcing Yunho to get up after he calls for a their van will no doubt exhaust Yunho and increase his pain.

His friend needs rest…and a full night to sweat the fever out.

Quickly running to his room, he pulls the sheets off his bed and runs back to Yunho. Wrapping his friend in two layers of sheets, Changmin strips himself down to his underwear and gets into bed with Yunho.

He immediately pulls the sick man into his arms and holds him tight. Glancing down at Yunho’s face, Changmin smiles. Wrapped up like an overstuffed burrito, Yunho’s small flushed face is the only thing poking out of the sheets. 

Yunho lazily blinks at him and struggles to say, “Go…back. Don’t want you…sick too.”

Changmin shushes him. “Sleep. I’ve got you.” And unable to control himself, he lays a tiny kiss somewhere near Yunho’s lips without looking down. 

He doesn’t allow time to process his feelings, he’s simply acting on instinct. But then again, that’s usually how it is with Yunho. All instinct. And sometimes he has to repress those instincts…

Changmin sighs and pushes aside his confusing thoughts. Instead he focuses on his worries over Yunho’s fever. 

It isn’t until 5 a.m. that Yunho stops trembling. The moans are down to a minimum and the sheets are soaked.

Changmin never lets go. 

*

"Changminnie," Yunho starts, worrying his bottom lip as he fidgets with the ends of his over-sized t-shirt. "Thank you for last night. I don’t know how I got a fever…and I didn’t want to bother you. But you came all by yourself…like an angel and took care of me." Turning away, Yunho whispers over his shoulder, "I love you."

Fuck if Changmin isn’t getting hard and turning into mush at the same time! Damn him!

Changmin takes two giant steps and grabs Yunho’s arm to spin him around. “Who do you think you are, messing with my feelings like this?”

"Messing with your feelings?" Yunho frowns in confusion but with a strange glint in his dark brown eyes. 

“ _Yes, messing with my feelings_!” Changmin doesn’t care anymore. He wants it. He wants it all. 

Swooping down, he claims Yunho’s lips and simultaneously presses his stunned friend into the opposite wall. Wrenching his lips away, Yunho stares up at him with a smoldering heat that tells Changmin he took the right course of action.

Heatedly, Changmin says, “I hate you.”

"Hate me straight to the bed," Yunho quips back.

Punching the wall next to Yunho’s head lightly, Changmin pushes Yunho backwards until they are in the bedroom and tumbling onto the bed. He wastes no time tearing that big t-shirt off Yunho and ripping the towel from around his own waist.

Yunho arches and promptly tugs on Changmin’s cock, making it harder and wetter in his hand.

Oh fuck fuck fuck….it’s going too fast…it’s…perfect!

Somehow, Yunho manages to slither down the bed and encompass Changmin’s cock in his small mouth, that bottom lip working its magic. 

OH FUCK YES.

Obscenities pour out of Changmin’s mouth, “Take that cock, oh fuck, Yunho baby, yes! More…all the way down…let me fuck your throat, can I fuck it, please?”

A loud moan escapes Yunho as Changmin’s sinks further into his mouth. The nails digging into Changmin’s thighs encourage him to slip himself in and out of Yunho’s mouth.

He’s seconds away from shooting down Yunho’s throat when he catches himself and pulls back. Yunho whines in disappointment. “Get up and get on your back!”

Yunho glares mischievously at him. “Call me hyung.”

Taking Yunho by the cock, Changmin huskily orders, “Get on your back so I can fuck your brains out, _hyung_.”

Eagerly bucking into Changmin’s hand, Yunho pants, “PLEASE!”

Slapping Yunho’s bare ass, Changmin gives him a look. Yunho’s eyes widen and he obeys, but hesitates to spread his legs.

It’s endearing. And Changmin can’t believe Yunho manages to make him have fluffy feelings in the midst of an iron-hard erection. He isn’t going to last much longer. And judging by Yunho’s leaking, straining cock, his friend isn’t going to last either.

He must have stalled too long because two hands cup his ass and pull him down. When Changmin is nestled between Yunho’s legs, his friend begins grinding upward, clutching at Changmin. 

The rough drags against their hard cocks is intoxicating and Changmin can’t stop long enough to locate lubricate.

"Don’t you dare stop!" Yunho commands, bucking and squirming underneath Changmin.

Lee Sooman can walk through door and Changmin wouldn’t stop! 

Yunho appears on the verge of another fever when finally he explodes, shooting pearly strings across Changmin’s chest.  

Taking Yunho by the waist, he flips over the slim, pliant body underneath him and fucks his cock into the slits of Yunho’s ass. Changmin squeezes the buttocks and kneads the small cheeks. Rutting shallowly, he says in a strangled tone, “Baby, I’m coming!” 

Changmin pumps himself into oblivion, forgetting all decorum and comes messily all over Yunho’s ass and back. He groans loudly in relief.

Panting, Changmin collapses next to Yunho, apologizing and praising incoherently. “I’m sorry…you’re amazing…gorgeous…sexy…baby….”

Yunho turns onto his side and rests his head on Changmin’s shoulder. “Love you…”

Denying his feelings at his point would be stupid, Changmin glances over at Yunho’s hopeful face. And Shim Changmin is NOT stupid.

"Love you too."

Sighing happily, Yunho closes his eyes. 

Pursing his lips, Changmin rolls his head forward to stare at the ceiling. “We’re gonna need lube. Lots and lots of lube.”

Yunho chuckles. “We _need_ another shower.”

They fall into a lazy sleep with their fingers intertwined. They can shower later.  

 


	12. He Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: People question Yunho about why he adores Changmin so much and we get Yunho thinking about the fluffy moments in private and how he is loved, how Min takes care of him.

 

"Hey, noona, grown any taller in the past month?"

Boa glowers at Changmin as he laughs at her. She swats a hand across his arm in hopes of deterring the giant, but all it does is make Changmin laugh harder.

Yunho comes to stand in between them. The leader slaps Changmin’s arm and faces Boa with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, he’s just joking.”

Suddenly, Changmin’s mood changes and he’s muttering to Yunho, pissed off about dirty clothes all over the bedroom floor or something like that.

When Changmin finally walks off, mumbling something about being hungry, Boa huffs at Yunho, “I don’t know why you indulge and spoil that brat! Seriously, Yunho, he walks all over you!”

Yunho smiles and pats Boa’s shoulder. If only she knew…

_It was midnight and Yunho woke up with a stomach ache. Changmin turned over, hair tousled but eyes wide and alert. “You okay, hyung?”_

_"Hurts…" Yunho rubbed his tummy._

_Changmin was instantly up and locating stomach medicine from his suitcase. He held a tablespoon of the liquid medicine to Yunho’s mouth and made sure he swallowed all of it._

_Then, the younger man climbed back into bed and secured the blanket over Yunho’s tummy. Laying his head on Yunho’s chest, Changmin rubbed Yunho’s lower abdomen gently, in a way he knew the older man thoroughly enjoyed and was grateful for._

_When Changmin began to hum, Yunho forgot his pain._

*

"Chullie!" Siwon shouts and throws his arms around Heechul.

Heechul rolls his eyes but turns in Siwon’s arms and coos, “Isn’t my boyfriend romantic, Yundol?”

Yunho chuckles as he watches them. “Of course!”

At that moment, Changmin comes barreling into the dance room with Kyuhyun. The two maknaes are discussing the latest video game and how to defeat the “evil lord”.

Changmin bumps past Yunho without so much as a “hey” and Heechul notices. From the circle of Siwon’s arms, Heechul scowls, “Yundol, what do you see in him? No offense, Changinnie’s a great friend but seems like a lousy boyfriend.”

Siwon pipes in curiously, “Why _do_ you love him, Yunho?”

Yunho smiles. If they only knew…

_"Yunho-yah….baby…"_

_Changmin hovers above Yunho as their slick bodies moved against one another. Lips trembling with emotion, Changmin breathed hotly into Yunho’s neck, “I love you, you know that, right? Y-You know how much?”_

_Hips lifting to meet Changmin’s, Yunho whispered, “You don’t have to say it…I know…”_

_Afterwards, as the sweat cooled on their bodies, Changmin remained snuggled between Yunho’s legs, mimicking the bum-bum-bum sounds of Yunho’s heartbeats deeply in his throat.  
_

Yunho’s eyes catch Changmin’s from across the dance room, making the younger man stop his conversation with Kyuhyun and surreptitiously wink at Yunho.

His body beginning to thump with anticipation, Yunho glances back at Heechul and Siwon, who are still waiting for an answer.

Shrugging, Yunho says, “He loves me.”

 


	13. Haptephilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haptephilia Yunho and Changmin becoming aroused by each other’s touch, during a dvd concert with cameras right in their faces/crotches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Hard R for sexual content

 

He’s coming.

He’s getting closer.

Yunho pants and bellows out the emotional lyrics. He can hear the fangirls screaming but tunes it out and focuses on the most important person in his life…Changmin…

He’s coming and getting closer and closer…

Their breathes are now mingling as they spew angry lyrics at each other. Yunho spots Changmin smirking. The bastard has his eyes lowered but Yunho can feel the challenge in Changmin’s body language as the younger man brushes against his front.

Yunho can feel himself hardening in his tight, white pants. His cock wants to be touched. By Changmin. He wants hot, angry, sweaty Changmin to grab his cock and stroke. Fast and just a little rough.

Changmin smirk grows.

Yunho can’t stand it any longer. He grabs Changmin by the back of the neck and reels him in closer. Their foreheads are touching, their sweat smearing.

Changmin stops smirking and an all-consuming glare takes its place. Yunho glances down as Changmin sings his part and sees the younger man is sporting a slight bump in the crotch of his pants. Yunho did that; he made Changmin’s cock perk up to attention. This arouses him even more.

There’s a camera circling them. The whole nation can discover their secret, and see their dilemma if they know where to look.

Yunho can’t bring himself to care too much. Not with Changmin reciprocating all of Yunho’s touches and pressing his chest against his.

Somehow, they manage to finish the performance without fucking right on stage. Backstage, Yunho watches Changmin from the corner of his eye. The younger man is being wiped down by an assistant but he’s watching Yunho openly.

"Hey, hyung…do you need to use the bathroom?" Changmin asks casually with a hint of mirth in his tone.

Yunho stares at his partner, unable to respond. Changmin gives him a knowing look and squeezes passed him and another assistant. Yunho feels a hardness against his hip while a hand caresses up Yunho’s left thigh.

Yunho bites his bottom lip, pressing a subtle hand over his own arousal. 

Oh yes, he’s coming. He’s getting closer.

 


	14. Inside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Parthenophilia. Yunho taking Changmin’s virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: NC17 for graphic sexual content

 

"Come here, Changminnie."

Yunho called out from his position on the bed. Changmin swallowed and took a step onto the bedroom. Yunho was in nothing but a long, white shirt and matching socks.

Changmin started to internally panic. Blood was draining from his brain and rushing straight to his cock. How was he supposed to think? What was he supposed to do? 

Yunho leaned back against the headboard and spread his legs. 

 _Holy fuck._ Changmin stared. _What do I -?_

"Changminnie…" Yunho said with a hint of warning in his voice.

Changmin gulped. He was in trouble for making Yunho wait, so he hurriedly climbed onto the bed and sat with his legs curled underneath him.

Yunho’s legs spread wider.

Changmin’s hands twisted into the sheets. “Yes, hyung?”

Staring directly into Changmin’s eyes, Yunho stated, “I want you to do me.”

"Do you?"

"Don’t play dumb, Changminnie," Yunho frowned disapprovingly. "Fuck me."

Changmin almost fell off the bed.

Yunho’s legs caught him, wrapping around his waist and reeled him in. Changmin supported himself with two hands on the headboard.

 _Warning! Warning! Jung Yunho is too close! Major erection! Activate withdrawal sequence!_  

When Changmin tried to pull back, Yunho squeezed those sexy horse thighs of his tighter around his body. 

"Hyung…I don’t…I can’t…"

Changmin’s lips drooped in a lame pout. There’s no way a virgin like him was going to be able to satisfy a man like Yunho. He barely knew what to do with himself at the moment.

Yunho reached up and cupped Changmin’s face. “Kiss me, baby.”

Leaning down, Changmin whispered, “Yunho-yah…I don’t think -“

"Don’t think…" Eyes glassy, Yunho pleaded. "Just feel me."

Changmin succumbed, feeling every inch of Yunho with his clumsy hand and sloppy mouth. He knew he wasn’t doing it right but he didn’t care. When was he ever going to get a chance like this again?

After a few minutes, Yunho was hot and writhing underneath him. Changmin was at a loss on how to proceed. 

Yunho sensed the hesitation and snapped his hips up, pushing Changmin away, then flip-flopped their position. 

"Have you ever been inside a man, Changminnie?"

"N-No, hyung."

Lowering his voice, Yunho asked, “Do you want to be inside me, baby?”

"Oh my god, yes. B-But, Yunho-yah, I don’t know -"

"I’ll show you."

"But I -"

"Stop," Yunho interrupted again. "No matter what, you satisfy me, do you understand? You’re….everything to me. I’m hot for you without you even trying."

A gust of love left Changmin feeling winded and lightheaded. Changmin let Yunho take the lead as the older man undressed him. When Changmin was naked, cock lying hard against his stomach, Yunho straddled him and grinded down.

Changmin arched and whimpered, “Yunho….oh my god, I’m gonna come, don’t!”

Yunho stopped moving and pinched Changmin’s right buttcheek with blunt nails. “Don’t you dare. You’re gonna come inside me!”

The sting on his ass made him stop short of coming. He cried out, “Yunho-yah, please!”

In a fumbled, hurried mess, Changmin’s cock was slicked up with lube and positioned at Yunho’s entrance. Hands holding onto the sides of the headboard behind him, Changmin squeezed his eyes tight, near tears holding his orgasm back. 

"You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Changminnie," Yunho confessed with longing, taking Changmin’s cock inch by inch into his tight channel. "I’m taking your virginity. You’re mine now, you can’t ever leave me!"

"L-Like I ever could," Changmin said, strangled with emotion.

Yunho rode the column of Changmin’s cock until they were both screaming and dripping in sweat. Unable to withstand the pressure and sweet tightness of Yunho much longer, Changmin held Yunho’s hips down and came, cock pulsing, pumping cum into Yunho. 

"Oh, Changminnie!" Yunho screamed, hand on his own cock while he rode out his own intense orgasm.

They panted, collapsed on top of each other for what could have been minutes or hours.

Later, Yunho grinned at Changmin and exclaimed, “You’re not a virgin anymore!”

Despite still feeling a bit shy and self-conscious, Changmin rubbed the small of Yunho’s back and muttered, “Your ass better watch it from now then.”

 


	15. Quicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Endytophilia. Yunho and Changmin having sex while clothed/partially clothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: NC17 for graphic sexual content

 

There’s no time to get naked. None. Changmin’s cock was throbbing. And with the hand he was currently rubbing against the front of Yunho’s pants, he can feel his partner was equally aroused.

"Oh God…" Yunho whimpered. "Take it out, please!"

Usually, Changmin would prolong it and tease some more. But he was desperate, probably more desperate than Yunho.

Hastily, Changmin lowered the front of Yunho’s sweat pants and sunk to his knees. He pulled out Yunho’s gorgeous cock and wrapped his mouth around it. Yunho was in a frenzy above him, thrashing against the wall and tugging on Changmin’s ears with both hands. 

Slurping and making a mess of it, Changmin hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head back and forth rapidly. Yunho moaned, “Yes, yes, don’t stop!”

Changmin kept at it, until Yunho’s cock reached the back of his throat. With a loud grunt and whine, Yunho came in spurts down his throat.

Pulling back and licking his lips, Changmin ordered, “Turn around and hold on.”

Yunho shuddered, twisting around, palms flat on the wall. Changmin hopped up, hands trembling as they unzipped his jeans. Fuck getting naked. All he needed was his cock and Yunho’s ass.

With one swift, hard tug on Yunho’s sweat pants, Changmin had Yunho’s ass bare and rubbing against his cock.

Yunho pushed back. “Do it!”

Changmin slapped that white, bare ass and spit down the cleft of it. Circling his finger on the tight entrance, he whispered desperately, “Yunho, I need to fuck you, baby, but this might hurt.”

Yunho let out an impatient hiss. “There’s no time for that. Just do it!”

After swiping a finger in and out of Yunho’s hole twice, Changmin parted Yunho’s round globes and slowly maneuvered his cock inside.

Damn that hole was made for him!

Changmin waited a second then began thrusting shallowly. Yunho arched and threw his head back. “Fuck yes, Min!”

The dirty sounds of their bodies slapping together spurred Changmin on. His zipper was grazing the underside of his cock every time he pulled out of Yunho but he didn’t care. They had to fuck quickly and get back to recording!

Yunho reached back to grip the back of Changmin’s head. “Come on, that’s it, baby, fuck!”

With Yunho’s ass cheeks locked in the death grip of his hands, Changmin fucked that sweet hole fast and furious then filled Yunho up with his release.

Panting erratically, Yunho said, “We’ll be lucky if no one heard that.”

Resting his face against the back of Yunho’s sweaty shirt, Changmin replied carelessly, “So. Worth. It.”

 

 


	16. Lick My Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having a snowball fight. Person A hates the snow, but Person B manages to convince them to come out. Later, Person A seems to be having more fun. At the end, the both go in and have hot chocolate while cuddling by the fireplace.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Implied Sexual Content

Changmin was thoroughly enjoying the strawberry-flavored lollipop he was currently sucking. It was like an explosion of sweetness on his tongue. He didn’t normally favor strawberry, but Yunho (damn him) got him addicted.

Lazily licking and watching tv, Changmin paid little attention to who came in the room. Suddenly, Yunho was next to him, tugging on the white stick of his lollipop.

"Can I have a taste?" Yunho requested, still tugging.

Slightly annoyed, Changmin said, “Why don’t you get your own?” and pointed at the bucket on the back table of the dressing room.

Yunho shrugged and edged closer. “Please? One lick at least?”

WELL THEN. Changmin pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop and rested it on Yunho’s pouty lower lip. “Lick, then.” Changmin said thickly. 

Shutting his eyes, Yunho parted his lips and wrapped his mouth around the strawberry treat. A small pink tongued peeked through and rolled the bulbous candy in his mouth. 

"That’s it," Changmin breathed. "Suck on it."

Yunho scooted closer on the couch and gripped Changmin’s right thigh, bobbing his head.

Fuck. Changmin could feel every lick from Yunho lite a fire in his groin. Unable to control himself, Changmin whispered, “Hollow your cheeks. Suck faster…”

Yunho complied enthusiastically, eyes open now and fixing Changmin with a wide gaze.

"Yes, yes, yes," Changmin muttered, his other hand slipping to his crotch to give it quick squeeze.

Yunho pulled his mouth off the lollipop and smacked Changmin lightly on the thigh. “Pervert.” 

Cackling, Changmin stuck the lollipop back in his mouth then teased, “Liked the flavor? Wanna try another flavor tonight?”

Yunho left the dressing room mumbling to himself…something about Changmin better control himself in front of the fans.


	17. All Eyes On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism - Changmin watching Yunho
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual Content, Voyeurism

If Changmin believed in hell, he knew that would be his fate after death. Because standing outside perfect angel Jung Yunho’s bedroom door in hopes to hear more of those whimpering moans was just one of things one should never do. 

A few minutes ago, Changmin really was heading to bed. He didn’t mean to be kneeling at Yunho’s door, listening. But what was he supposed to do when a loud “OH Changmin!” filtered through the door. 

Thus was the cause of him with his hand down his pants, ear pressed against the door. When Yunho let out a tiny squeal, Changmin’s dick demanded he sneak a peek!

"Shut up," Changmin whispered to Shim Jr., but opened the door as quietly as possible. The heavens seemed to be on his side, because Yunho didn’t seem to notice. And fuck, no wonder! Yunho had his legs spread open - one had pumping his cock and the other plunging a dildo into his ass. 

All the blood supply in Changmin’s body rushed to his cock, shooting his level of hardness from 5 to 10 in 0.2 seconds! 

Oh fuck fuck fuck! Changmin beat and squeezed his cock roughly, trying to hold back his orgasm. Yunho wasn’t relenting…the older only fucked himself harder and whimpered louder, “Give it to me!”

How much Changmin wanted to! That dildo didn’t look very large…damn if he didn’t want to shove that dildo out of Yunho’s ass and fill that hole with something bigger, harder, real and pulsing for him!

Suddenly, Yunho turned his head towards the door, but his eyes were closed. Changmin breathed a sigh of relief…he didn’t think he could move if he wanted to! Heart beating hard in his chest, Changmin couldn’t help the rush of emotions at the pretty pained expression on Yunho’s face. The man was about to orgasm explosively….Changmin wasn’t going to miss a minute of it. 

Stroking his dick faster, Changmin licked his lips, eyes devouring Yunho’s gaping mouth and leaking cock. “Come on,” Changmin muttered. “You’re almost there…fuck faster…you’ve got it, baby…”

The dildo fucked faster and Yunho just threw his other arm out to grip the bed sheets. “Fuck me, Changmin! Yesssssssss!”

Changmin hunched over, biting his lips raw as he fucked into his fist, pretending it was Yunho’s tight hole. His orgasm hit him as soon as he heard Yunho release, moaning how much he loved Changmin.

Crawling away to hide himself, Changmin slumped against the wall, dick still out and slick with cum. _No way Yunho didn’t see me!_ He thought with a twinge of embarrassment. 

But then, a hoarse voice called out from the bedroom, “Get in here, Changmin…you’re not going to waste this, are you?”

Startled, Changmin let out a laugh of surprise. “Fuck no!” And crawled his way to the bed and into the slick treasure between Yunho’s thighs.


	18. Mixing Business With Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Businessman Changmin has a fetish for his boyfriend’s ears. (for: elyminroul)

 

_Beep!_

"Yunho, could you come to my office for a minute...or two?"

Yunho glared at his phone. He should never have answered it. He should have told his secretary to hold all calls. Sighing, Yunho got up and walked himself down the hall and into the elevator. There's no point in holding calls when Shim Changmin demanded your attention, because Mr. Hot Shot Executive was going to get that attention regardless.

Once on the 7th floor, Yunho made his way to Changmin's office and barged in without knocking, then locked the door behind him. All he could see was the back of Changmin's chair, swerving back and forth.

"Come closer, Yunho..."

Rolling his eyes at the dramatic command, Yunho moved until he was leaning against the desk beside Changmin, who was staring out the large office window.

"Why did you call me in here?" Yunho asked. "You know I have a lot of work to do. I don't work directly for you, Changmin."

Yunho didn't ever bother with formalities. Changmin was his boyfriend after all. He just hated it when Changmin took advantage of that fact. Yunho certainly didn't want everyone to know he was sleeping with the CEO's son.  

"I know that," Changmin finally looked at him. "But I missed you. I wanna make out."

Yunho folded his arms together. "Oh? You thought the best time to do that was when we're at work?"

Changmin appeared confused for a second, then replied, "Well...yeah. I'm in the mood for some Yunho-time..." Two hands shot out and grabbed Yunho around the waist. 

With a squawk, he tumbled right onto Changmin's lap, knees on either side of Changmin's large, plush leather chair.  

"Are you out of your mind?" Yunho hissed, his hands pushing lamely at Changmin's shoulder. " _We're at work._  Anyone can walk in!"

"No one is going to walk in if they know what's good for them," Changmin told him smoothly. "Besides, what's the point in hiding it? Everyone knows about us."

Yunho worriedly chewed on his bottom lip. Great. He was now the slut sleeping with the CEO's son.

Changmin reached up and saved Yunho's lip from his teeth. "I wanna kiss you. Does it really matter what other people know or what they think of us?"

Yunho parted his lips and let Changmin guide him in - kisses were peppered all over Yunho's face, down his neck, then back up again. Soon, teeth latched onto Yunho's small left ear.

"Ouch! Min-ah, that hurts!"

"Shhhhh, let me...you'll love it..."

Gripping the arms of the chair, Yunho tilted his head to the side, giving Changmin permission. He was quaking on the inside, though. Everything Changmin did to his body had him raging with inexplicable desire. His boyfriend always enjoyed being rough...being just little aggressive and...OH!

Apparently, this new ear fetish was no different. Changmin was sucking on Yunho's ear like it was candy, then tracing the outer shell with the tip of his tongue. When the hot tongue slipped into the hole of his ear, Yunho's thighs trembled, his knees were no longer holding him up.

Changmin held him tightly around the back and waist, humming as he slurped and sucked Yunho's ear. "Have dinner with me tonight? Then, we can go back to my place or yours...I don't care, as long as you'll let me do this to another very tight part of your body."

Yunho moaned at the suggestion, feeling his face flush with heat. He managed to respond brokenly, "Other ear...please..."

Chuckling, Changmin kissed his way to the other ear and latched on, tugging roughly, each tug shooting jolts of pleasure to Yunho's groin.

It was embarrassing to lose control over something like this; it frightened him. But when one of Changmin's warm hands slid up to cup the side of Yunho's face, he knew it was going to okay.

He was in good hands. Good hands attached to a very spoiled brat. But a spoiled brat who adored him. And damn it all if he didn't love the brat back something fierce. 

They had to stop, though. Risking sex at the office and having Changmin's dad, the CEO, walk in on them, was too much. Yunho would die from mortification. He certainly didn't want CEO Shim to think he was doing this for a promotion. He actually cared about the tall lanky brat currently licked at his ear like a ravenous puppy.   

Holding Changmin around the neck, Yunho used that as leverage to pull back. Changmin's mouth chased him for a bit then halted, sensing Yunho stopping their make-out session.

With a huge disgruntled pout, Changmin whined, "Yuuuunho!"

Standing up to fix his suit and hair, Yunho dodged Changmin's hands and scurried backwards towards the door. "Tonight. Dinner. Then my place. I have to go!"

"I'll come by at 6!" Changmin's strangled voice called out as Yunho hastily shut the door to the office.  

He hadn't realized he was grinning until he spotted Seohyun, Changmin's secretary, smirking at him. The grin quickly slipped off his face and replaced with a stern expression. 

"Seohyun, how are you?" Yunho inquired politely. 

"Oh, wonderful. How are you? Did Changmin-sshi need anything important?" Seohyun asked cheekily.

Clearing his throat and trying to maintain a little bit of dignity, Yunho answered, "No, it was just a small matter. All taken care of. Have a nice day!" He ambled off, unable to maintain the lie a moment longer. 

He heard her laughing and squealing when Changmin's voice called from the phone speakers to make dinner reservations for two.  

 

 


	19. Dirty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coprolalia (dirty talk) and/or Masochism. Changmin gets explicit in public. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual Talk

 

Cameras flashed all around them, but Yunho and Changmin ignored them in order to focus on the emotion behind the photoshoot. 

Their eyes locked. And they gave each other a quick nod. 

Changmin leaned in, as the photographer suggested, “I want you two to blend together, like one body, one soul…that’s it, Changmin. Move closer.”

The fresh scent of Yunho’s cologne filled Changmin’s senses, making it difficult for him to focus on the photographer’s commands. He simply did what seemed natural. Soon his nose was brushing against Yunho’s ear, his breath heating Yunho’s cheek. 

Changmin started speaking in hushed tones, poetic words pouring out of him. “Hyung…I love the way you smell. I wanna bury my face in your neck. “

There was no visible sign that Yunho heard him. Changmin took that as a challenge and continued, lips barely moving, “Does it make you hot that the camera is on us…documenting our every move? The photographer keeps telling me to move closer…what if this was a porn shoot? What if he asked us to slipped off our clothes and lick each other?”

The corner of Yunho’s eye twitched.

With their cheeks brushing, Changmin suggested hotly, “I think I’d very much like to lick you. Imagine my tongue licking trails up and down your body. I wouldn’t touch your cock, though. You have to be a good boy for me to lick your cock. Are you a good boy, Yunho-yah?”

A strangled noise escaped Yunho’s throat. The photographer said something but Changmin paid him no mind and did what he wanted. Tilting his head to the side, Changmin buried half his face in Yunho’s neck.

The camera clicked away madly.

"If you’re a good boy, I want you to shove your cock in my mouth and fuck my throat," Changmin whispered throatily. "Fuck it hard because I can take it. I want you coming down my throat; I’ll swallow everything, hyung."

Yunho was trembling, squeezing his eyes shut.

"See that wall over there?" Changmin laid a hand on Yunho’s hipbone and dug his fingers in. "After you’re wet and slipping out of my mouth, I want you to be a bad boy and flatten yourself against that wall, bend over and spread those fine legs of yours. I’ll tell you to reach back and part your ass cheeks for me…and you’ll do it…"

Changmin released a hot moan into Yunho’s neck, feeling the older man’s throat ripple with a loud gulp. ”You’re such a hot boy…such a dirty boy. That good boy image is tossed out of the window, Yunho, because you’re telling me to fuck your ass. My cock is rock hard and weeping for you, baby.”

Changmin was making himself shudder but he couldn’t stop. With the loud clicks of the camera, he figured it was still safe. “I fuck you slow at first, slapping your ass with each pull out. Then, it becomes a frenzy. Your tight ass snaps my self control and I fuck you faster. Say ‘harder’ for me, hyung…” 

Yunho’s head was bent as he let out a muttered whine, “ _Harder._ ”

"You dirty boy," Changmin’s hand found its way to the small of Yunho’s back. "The camera is on us. That turns you on, to have everyone witness us fucking? How about I hold the camera in my hand and recording my cock thrusting in and out of you from behind?"

“ _Finish_ …please,” Yunho panted.

Changmin went back to nuzzling the other’s ear and ended breathlessly, “I can’t, baby…not right here. At home…I’ll finish both of us off at home…on the bed…or anywhere you want…”

Yunho’s body drooped and the older man laid his head between his knees, shoulder quivering. Changmin finally released him and sat up, breathing deeply. His dick was trying to push through his zipper, and he figure Yunho wasn’t any better off. Fuck, they still have to finish the photoshoot…

With a choked cough, their photographer stuttered, “Uh…that was…um…intense…maybe less…pornographic for the next take?”

With a small salute in the photographer’s direction, Changmin tried to will his raging hard-on down. Yunho turned his head towards him and mumbled, “ _You’re a butt._ ”

Changmin grinned, “Control that filthy mouth, hyung.”

 

 


	20. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Hematolagnia) Yunho and Changmin having sex with blood play
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: NC17 for strong sexual content, some blood play

 

Yunho stares up at the gorgeous man on top of him and moans, “Changmin…come on, get inside me. Fuck me raw.”

"I don’t want to hurt you," Changmin whimpers, holding Yunho’s thighs with trembling hands. 

"You love to hurt me."

Changmin stares down at him severely. “I don’t.”

"You do," Yunho insists, bucking his hips. "You know you do. And I love it."

As punishment for the accusation, Changmin guides the tip of his dick to Yunho’s hole and braces himself. Yunho breathes heavily, spreading his legs wider, begging his partner with his eyes to just  _do it_.

A wild glint floods Changmin’s eyes as he thrust forward, with one lunge he fully penetrates Yunho with his cock. He begins fucking in an unforgiving manner. 

 ”Bite me,” Yunho tugs Changmin down by the neck. “On my lips, neck, everywhere…make it hurt…make me bleed.”

The wild glint getting wilder, Changmin takes Yunho’s plump bottom lip between his teeth. He bites down and licks, bites down harder then licks again. Soon, he’s tasting the metallic tang of blood.

Yunho’s moaning, mouth gaping.

Not halting his thrusts, Changmin bites his way down to Yunho’s neck. He licks at one spot below the pulse to prepare it, nips it, then takes a bite.

Yunho’s pulse is beating madly. He’s panting and writhing.

"Yes, yes, keep going!"

Changmin is unrelenting. Giving Yunho exactly what he wants, drawing a tiny bit of blood from the soft, sweet smelling neck. Licking it up obscenely, Changmin’s own lips are puffy and red as he lifts his head up to gaze down at Yunho.

In a frenzy, Yunho comes. That last bite and the quick strokes of his own hand on his cock does him in. 

"Fuck yes," Changmin whispers as he watches Yunho become undone, rotating his hips to fuck harder. 

As Changmin finds his own completion, Yunho jerks him down roughly and attacks his lips, biting so hard on the nub of the upper lip it starts to bleed.

Yunho licks at the love bite like a starving kitten and mewls, his cock spurting cum at the sounds of Changmin’s cries. 

They pant, their breathes mingling hotly.

_God damn, that was good._


	21. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Centaur!Changmin and Santa!Yunho. Based on their Time Slip concert solos.
> 
> Warning: CRACK

_Yunho roamed the woods with much trepidation. Damn Rudolph led all his reindeer astray in search of some apples to eat! Now he was running late on Christmas Eve of all times!_

_Lifting the his magical sack of gifts higher upon his shoulder, Yunho trudged on. In the distance, he heard a rustling._

_With a gasp, he spun around. There! It was a…horse?_

_Out of the huge bush came a creature…half-man, half-horse. It was a centaur! Yunho has heard these creatures were very territorial and not very friendly._

_Yunho forced a smile on his face and greeted the centaur, “Merry Christmas! Can you help me?”_

_As the centaur stood in full height, Yunho was struck by how beautiful the creature was. Long, brownish-blond hair flowed over strong shoulder and down a muscular bare chest. The centaur’s face was gorgeous. He had a pair of eyes so striking, Yunho’s breath caught in his chest._

_As if in a trance, Yunho approached the creature and reached out a hand. The centaur sniffed his hand then moved forward to nuzzle it. Yunho ran his fingers through the long, luxurious hair and felt a jolt of lust._

_A Santa Claus should never have dirty thoughts. But Yunho couldn’t help the intense attraction he was feeling._

_The centaur suddenly smirked at him and asked, “Do you need a ride, Santa?”_

_"You can call me Yunho," he responded. "Yes, I’d like that very much."_

_The centaur offered him a hand as Yunho hopped and slung a leg over to straddle his back. Yunho squeezed his thighs against the centaur’s back and wrapped his arms around his torso._

_The centaur cocked his head to the right and said, “My name is Changmin.”_

_"Thank you for helping me, Changmin."_

_And so they rode through the woods._

_Yunho slowly leaned over to pressed his face against Changmin’s back, shielding himself from the cold air, and hoping the glorious creature won’t push him away._

_Surprisingly, the centaur let out a grunt and immediately stopped galloping._ _A hand reached back to hold Yunho by the neck, pulling him forward. Suddenly, soft full lips met his and slowly explored his mouth._

_"You are the sexiest Santa Claus I’ve ever met," Changmin whispered against Yunho’s lips._

_They kissed until they were both breathless and more than a little in love._

_Yunho eventually pulled back and buried his face in Changmin’s hair. The centaur sighed in pleasure and said deeply, “I wish to make love to you. Here on this dirty ground.”_

_Yunho’s face reddened. “Why don’t you?”_

_Changmin pulled on Yunho’s legs until they wrapped around his torso. Yunho locked his ankles together, pressing his hardening cock against the centaur’s back._

_With a low whine, Changmin said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_Yunho breathlessly insisted, “It’s okay. I want you.”_

_The centaur bucked in excitement. “Slide off me, sexy. And get on all fours so I can fuck you senselessly…”_

Yunho woke up, panting and sweating from the crazy dream he just had. 

"Oh my God," he groaned. He was about to be fucked by a horse in his dream. Damn Shim Changmin and his stupid white horse act on stage! Yunho has been having sick fantasies about it since yesterday!

This was day 2 of their Time Slip concert and Yunho was resting in his dressing room before the show started. So much for getting some resting, though. He was hard and horny and with no possible relief in sight. 

A sudden knock on his door startled him.

Yunho so wasn’t in his stage-mode yet…he needed a cold shower. Sighing, he opened the door reluctantly. 

His jaw dropped.

Changmin, wearing that damn centaur costume, was leaning against his doorway with a smirk. “Hey, hyung. Can I come in?”

 _Bad idea, Bad idea!_  “Sure, Changminnie.”

Yunho almost face-palmed as he moved aside to let Changmin and his big horse’s ass into his dressing room. 

Changmin galloped in…yes,  _galloped_ , because the younger man was taking this dress-up thing way too seriously…and stood in the middle of the room, appraising Yunho’s Santa costume with a sweeping glance. 

"Fuck, hyung, you wear that red leather well."

Yunho practically collapsed on the couch, his knees weakening. “You think so?”

"Oh yeah…hey, you wanna try something?"

With a gulp of dread, Yunho idiotically responded, “Sure,” without thinking. 

Changmin said with an  _innocent_  smile, “You wanna ride me?”

Yunho fainted. 

 


	22. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Endytophilia, Agoraphilia(public sex), and Claustrophilia (sex in confined space). Yunho visits Changmin on the set of his new drama "M".
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: NC17 for graphic sexual content

 

Yunho feels Changmin burning a hole into the back of his head as he chats with the direction of “M”. After asking the director for permission to take Changmin away for a break, Yunho spins around and skips towards his boyfriend.

"Hey, Changdol-ah!" He doesn’t wait for a response. If there’s one thing he knows about Changmin is that you have to drag him into things and he’ll eventually enjoy himself. 

Yunho made sure to park away from the main set, in a clearing surrounded by trees and an small isolated house. There are some trailers around but mostly everyone was on-set at the moment. 

Changmin starts to protest, “Yunho, I can’t go anywhere…if you haven’t noticed, I’m busy filming.”

With a small eye roll, Yunho gently pushes his boyfriend into the backseat of his Audi. Changmin sits on one side and Yunho on the other. They sit in silence until Yunho decides to break it by stretching out his legs along the seat, feet nudging Changmin’s thighs. 

He keeps on nudging. Changmin takes a deep breath. Yunho’s pretty sure he’s counting to ten. With a grin, Yunho pushes his luck by toeing off his tennis shoes and digging his toes into Changmin’s side, trying to tickle him.

A hand shoots out and grabs his foot in a hard grip. Yunho lets out a small whine. “Let me play…I missed you.”

"No, playtime," Changmin reprimands, squeezing Yunho’s foot. "I’m in my school boy costume. Noona will kill me if I dirty it."

"I love this on you, it makes you look so innocent." Yunho compliments, raising a hand to poke his boyfriend on the nose. Changmin snaps his teeth in an attempt to bite him. "Ah but you’re not innocent, are you, Changdol-ah?"

A low growl emits from Changmin’s throat. “Didn’t I warn you back when I was shooting for Paradise Ranch not to visit me on-set?”

"Do I make you nervous, baby?"

"Yes!"

"Do I make you horny?"

"Fuck yes!"

_"Good."_

Yunho lets out a squeal when his legs are pulled roughly, sending him sliding down the the seat, his head resting on the cushion. Changmin is between his legs, hovering above him, looking stern. 

"Are you pissed off?"

"I hate when you come visit me. My acting falters and I know everyone on-set wants a piece of you so I lose even more focus."

Yunho bucks his hips. “Well, focus on getting a piece yourself then.”

"Damn you." Changmin’s lips are suddenly everywhere. 

Yunho’s hands automatically go to his partner’s belt buckle and he undoes it with quick fingers. His hands are a bit cool but he reaches inside Changmin’s trousers and tugs his dick out. 

Changmin moans, rutting against Yunho’s hand. “Stroke it, baby.”

Yunho complies earnestly, nibbling on Changmin’s jaw as he works the hardening cock in his hand. 

It’s getting too hot in the cramped car. When Changmin tries to straighten up to take off his blazer, he hits his head on the roof of the car. “Ouch! Fuck!”

Yunho still has a tight grip on the other’s cock. “Changmin!”

His partner looks down at him, glaring as he says edgily, “You better have brought some lube, pabo!”

"Glove compartment! Hurry!" He commands.

He clings to Changmin’s hand, licking his fingers as Changmin stretches himself to the passenger seat and clicks open the glove compartment. Changmin is on him again in 2 seconds flat, opening and drawing down Yunho’s jeans. He keeps the jeans around Yunho’s ankles and hooks Yunho’s legs around his neck.

Hissing as cold lube trickled over his hole, Yunho moans when he feels Changmin’s fingers circle the sensitive muscle.

The younger man groans, “Damn, I can see the director looking for me from here. Fuck, damn it, baby, you suck!” Thank God the windows are tinted.

Yunho smacks Changmin on the arm and complains, “You’re taking too long, get on with it!”

Two hands lock under Yunho’s knees and bend him in half. He loves when Changmin does this. It’s thrilling to have nothing to hold on to as your partner fucks an orgasm out of you.

Yunho’s panting Changmin’s name over and over with each thrust, reaching his arms back to grip the window in a desperate attempt not to fall off the seat. Changmin is fucking him hard, the younger man’s hair bouncing and falling over his gorgeous face.  

"Yes, Changminnie! Don’t stop!"

"Ah! Ugnhaaaaa, come for me!"

The car is rocking with the power of each fuck. Yunho’s burning up, the leather seat sticking to his back. Like the cruel bastard he is, Changmin pulls all the way out, waits for Yunho to slap him, then shoves back in with mind-numbing force. 

"Holy - ah!" Yunho’s spraying cum all over his own stomach as his vision blurs. He can feel Changmin releasing inside him and quivers from the sensation. 

Yunho’s legs are lifted off Changmin’s shoulders as the younger man falls over on to the floor of the car. “Shit, Yunho-yah! Shit, shit, shit!”

Rolling onto his side, Yunho grins, watching his partner struggle to breathe. “Sorry your costume got ruined.”

Changmin groans. “SHIT!”

 


	23. Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Polyiterophilia) Heechul + Kyuhyun + Siwon + Changmin + Yunho
> 
> Changmin/Kyuhyun, Siwon/Yunho, Changmin/Yunho, specifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17: group sex. strong sexual content.

Heechul zooms in on the junction where Changmin and Kyuhyun are joined. Grunting softly, Kyuhyun is moving his hips back to meet every one of Changmin’s thrusts. 

"Damn, that’s hot. Two maknaes fucking," Heechul says lewdly. 

"Hyung, please go get fucked by Siwon," Kyuhyun spits out. "For fuck’s sake, Changmin, go faster!"

With a growl, Changmin slams his hips extra hard against the smaller man. “Don’t be a bitch, Kyu.”

"It comes naturally," Heechul cackles. Kyuhyun gives him the middle finger. "Oh, Kyuhyunnie, don’t be mean. Now pose for the camera!"

A obscene squelching noise erupts nearby. A few feet away, Yunho is straddling Siwon, riding him furiously. Siwon’s eyes are rolling in his head and he’s swearing loudly.

Heechul redirects the camera in their direction, voice dripping with sleaze. “Looks like church boy is sinning. Shiiiit, Yun's hole is eating up Siwon's dick. Hnnnngggg!”

Changmin glares as he sees Siwon manage to dip his finger in a bowl of whipped cream and present it to Yunho’s lips. Yunho makes a show of licking it up and moaning.

"Fuck you, Siwon," Changmin yells, slowing down his thrusts into Kyuhyun. "Stop trying to romance my boyfriend!"

Siwon grins at him, keeping his finger in Yunho’s mouth as the older man rides him harder. “Don’t be jealous, Changmin-nim. I’m just better at romance than you.”

Kyuhyun reaches back and slaps Changmin’s ass when his friend stops fucking him. “You’re useless! I was close, you bastard!”

Changmin ignores him and points at Heechul. “You…take care of your dongsaeng.”

"With pleasure," Heechul eyes Kyuhyun gleefully. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "Get your ass over here, hyung."

Changmin shoves away from them both and walks over to where Yunho has Siwon pinned to a wide recliner. Without a word, Changmin clasps Yunho by the back of the head and twists the older man to the side for a kiss. 

Siwon chuckles breathlessly. “You just have to ruin my fun, don’t you?”

Changmin pulls back from the kiss to answer, “I do when you’re hellbent on stealing Yunho from me.”

Siwon tuts. “I would never.” Then, he thrust up deeper into Yunho, making the older man groan deeply with pleasure. 

Fine. He can play hardball. Grabbing the bowl of whipped cream, Changmin lathers up Yunho’s chest with handfuls of cream then leans down to lick it up. Yunho is in a frenzy and has his eyes shut as his movements falter. 

With a glance back at the other couple in the room, Changmin chides, “Looks like Kyuhyun is moving in on your man.”

Siwon jolts, accidentally jerking out of Yunho. “What?” Upon spotting Kyuhyun greedily parting Heechul’s ass, Siwon kisses Yunho quickly on the cheek and jumps up to join the other two. 

Changmin hastily takes his place on the chair and pulls an eager Yunho onto his lap. “Ah. Now, you can’t say you didn’t miss me. That church boy was taking way too long to get you off.”

Yunho’s booming laughter gets stuck in his throat when Changmin decides to shove his cock inside him. “You possessive rascal! Can’t you learn to share?”

"You?" Changmin brings Yunho’s chest close to his face so he can flicker a nipple with his tongue, tasting cream. "Not ever."

Yunho sinks down onto Changmin, holding the younger man’s head close to his heart. 

The others can go fuck themselves. He has Yunho and that’s all that matters. 

 

 


	24. Family Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for Valentine's Day and for the anon who requested alpha!Changmin/omega!Yunho. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Sexual content, alpha/omega sex

 

"Good night, papa!" Twelve sweet voices echoed in the cozy cave of the Jung clan. 

Yunho smiled warmly at all his adopted cubs and bid them good night. He transformed back into a wolf and sat at the entrance of the cave, watchful and protective of his babies. 

Some male wolves might think he's crazy to take in so many cubs and settle down as a single parent, but Yunho couldn't even fathom giving up any of his boys. Jongin, Sehun, Kris, Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Xuimin, Suho, Chen, Baekhyun, and Lay were all dear to him. Each boy was orphaned at some point in their life when Yunho stumbled across them one-by-one. Over a span of two-years, Yunho had formed a family of twelve. 

The boys kept him happy. Kept him from feeling lonely.

Loneliness still had a way of finding him, however. When he had ventured into the crowded marketplace among humans that morning, Yunho had heard couples greeting each other with a heartfelt "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Today was the day to celebrate love. Yunho didn't have a mate. He'd always been a loner. By choice, naturally. Even though, he had many offers for a mate, none were good for him. None excited him. None were his alpha. None stole his heart. 

So, he had peppered his cubs with licks and kisses when he returned to the cave earlier, his heart squeezing with love. This kind of love was enough. For now...

A growl then a whimper resounded a few feet away, startling Yunho. Ears folded back, teeth baring, Yunho approached the intruder. He sniffed the air. Blood...

Through the bushes, a large, slim black wolf stumbled out and fell into the dirt at Yunho's feet. Lowering his head with caution, Yunho took in the injured wolf's scent again.

 _An alpha!_  Yunho discovered with alarm. He looked around but no other wolf emerged. This wounded wolf was alone.

Alphas tend to have a pack with them, so this was a strange occurrence. Yunho waited a few minutes then made the decision to drag the unconscious wolf into his cave. He was on the alert to attack at any moment, though, if he sensed any threat to his boys.

A groan suddenly came from the dark wolf. Yunho bent his head to inspect the wounds on the wolf's neck and shoulder. With an instinctive need to heal, Yunho licked at the cuts gently, cleaning them. He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced up. The dark wolf was awake and staring at him questioningly.

Yunho stepped back in case his actions upset the alpha. With a low bark, the dark wolf commanded him to transform. Yunho gulped then did as he was told. Soon he stood there naked as a human, awaiting the other's next move.

The dark wolf howled and transformed into quite possibly the most gorgeous human Yunho had ever seen. The man had wide eyes one could drown in, and a mouth so generous, Yunho wanted it on his body in some way. Gorgeous. But can he be trusted?

"I'm Changmin," the alpha rasped. "Thank you for helping me."

Yunho heard one of his pups bark and strategically blocked the alpha's access to his cubs' den. Changmin sat up, wincing in pain, then assessed his surroundings. 

"What's your name?" Changmin asked.

"Yunho."

"Hm. You have kids?"

"Yes. Twelve."

The alpha whistled. "Damn. I can barely settle down to make  _one_."

"They're adopted," Yunho explained.  

Changmin's eyes glittered. "Still. That's no fun. I'll bet you don't get a chance to play around."

Yunho glanced away, imagining himself _playing_ with this wolf. "I guess not...looks like you got in trouble?"

The gorgeous man's eyes narrowed as if thinking of a irksome memory. "Yes. The other alpha in my pack was being a bastard. I needed to get away."

Yunho sat down on his legs, hands firmly in his lap. "Do you need shelter for the night?"

With a flash of pearly canines, Changmin thanked him and curled up on his side, eyes shutting in exhaustion.

After watching the other male sleep for a minute or so, Yunho went to check on his cubs. Jongin was awake and demanding to know who the intruder was.

"He just needs a place to stay for the night."

"He might hurt you, papa!" Jongin said with a tiny frown.  

Yunho kissed him on the nose and tucked him back in between Sehun and Chanyeol. "Sleep, baby boy. It'll be okay. He's a safe wolf."

Jongin's drowsiness overcame his stubborness and he snuggled into Chanyeol's back. 

Yunho smiled and kissed all of his boys on the forehead before leaving the inner den to lay down a good feet away from Changmin. It's Valentine's Day and for once, he didn't feel so alone. 

Yunho remained in his human form and slumbered to the sound of Changmin snoring. 

 

\-------

 

In the middle of the night, Yunho was pulled awake by a pair of soft hands. Changmin was bending down behind him, licking a trailer up his spine. Yunho shivered, senses tingling. "What're you doing?" But he knew. The alpha wanted to breed. A part of him anticipated this would happen. 

Changmin stopped, growled, then flipped Yunho on his back. "You have no idea the sounds you were making in your sleep. And your scent...I need to....I have to...." And the alpha reached down to cup Yunho's bare-buttocks.

Lifting his hips, Yunho encouraged the other male to spread him. "I've never been mated before."

Changmin's head jerked back and he breathed, "A virgin..."

"Yes," Yunho breathed back. "I've never met anyone who felt...right."

Flipping Yunho on his stomach, Changmin asked, pressing down with his hips, "And do I feel right?"

It's Valentine's Day and Yunho wanted to be bred...

"Yes!"

Changmin's body shuddered and transformed into wolf-form. Yunho's body followed suit; his fur a snow-white color, which contrasted splendidly with Changmin's dark coat.  

The dark alpha howled and mounted Yunho from behind, sheathing his hard, long shaft inside. Yunho pawed at the ground, trying to keep himself balanced as the alpha took him with furious thrusts. 

It burned deliciously; Yunho reveled in the pain-pleasure sparking through his veins. He's never felt more alive. It felt like his body had come home. 

The alpha wolf bit Yunho on the neck, not enough to tear the skin but enough to make his mark. Not long after, they both transformed back into humans.

Their mating never ceased a beat. Changmin held Yunho tightly around the waist as they fucked rabidly, their skin slapping against one another. Yunho panted and moaned, tilting his head back. Changmin kissed him along the side of the neck and said, "I'm going to fill you up and you'll belong to me always."

"Not alone anymore?" Yunho asked mindlessly, slipping out of the other's hold in order to steady himself on his hands and knees as the alpha erratically thrusts into his needy hole.

"You'll never be alone," Changmin gritted, panting through his nose. "I will be yours. A companion and protector for you and your cubs...forever."

"Please!" Yunho cried out with joy as he came. 

His alpha held him as their bodies cooled. All twelve of Yunho's boys poked their heads around the corner, spying on the male adults. Yunho grinned and called them over, introducing them to Changmin one-by-one. 

Little Jongin still seemed distrustful and snuggled into Yunho's side, but the others all crowded around the new wolf who's to become a part of their family. His friendly boy, Suho, poked a little at Changmin's ears and Changmin snapped at his fingers playfully. Suho giggled and told all the other boys around him to be nice to papa's new friend.

Changmin smiled in helpless awe, whispering in Yunho's ear, "I barely know you, but you saved me and I'm forever bound to you now. Happy Valentine's Day, my snow wolf."

Yunho kissed his mate breathlessly on the lips. It was Valentine's Day and he wasn't alone. He was in love. 

 

 


	25. Bubble-Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yunho's pink hair and Changmin's reaction to it.

 

It's his birthday and he had no cake. 

It's his birthday and he had no cake and NO Yunho. 

Changmin sunk down in his chair and took off his pointy birthday hat. The photographer had gotten bored waiting too and was fiddling with his camera. There was only one appropriate thing to do in this situation: pout and wallow in misery. 

When Yunho finally arrived at the SM building where the small private party was being hosted, Changmin was ready to rip him a new one when he noticed his boyfriend's new hair color.  _Pink_. It was actually  _pink_.

Mouth gaping, Changmin forgot about his early grievance. "What the - Yunho?"

Yunho beamed and hopped over with a cutely decorated cake. "Hey, Changdollie! I baked this for you...well...maybe not  _baked_ , but I did decorate it!"

Changmin still couldn't take his eyes off the pink hair. "What have you done?"

Yunho blinked in surprise. "Done what?"

"To your hair! You look like a stick of bubble gum!"

Yunho bounced on the balls of his feet, eyes cast down nervously. "Do you not like it?"

Changmin appraised the hair color closely, taking in Yunho's pale complexion and bright eyes. "You look like a fucking manga character," he concluded.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yunho asked.

"I don't know..." Changmin tore his eyes away to focus on the cake. It did look delicious. And the photographer was on them now and he didn't want to cause a scene about Yunho's hair.

The photographer exclaimed, "I love your new hair, Yunho-nim!"

Yunho thanked him while playing with the pink strands. That's too cute. The photographer was taking notice and edging closer to Yunho.

Changmin glared. This was  _his_  birthday, damn it, his boyfriend should only be cute with  _him_!

"Can we please get on with the photoshoot?" Changmin demanded.

The photographer jumped and apologized, clicking away with his camera while Yunho smiled the brightest, sweetest grin. Putting the birthday hat back on his head, Changmin forced his mouth to curl in a grimace of a smile. 

When the photographer finally left them alone, they sliced a piece of cake and ate in silence. Yunho seemed to be throwing him furtive glances. 

Changmin licked the last bit of cream off his spoon then inquired, "Why'd you do it?"

Yunho set his half-eaten cake aside, sighing. "I just...felt like I was getting too old. I wanted a change. Don't you find it cute at all?"

Pursing his lips thoughtful, Changmin moved his chair until it was barely an inch away from Yunho's. "So you were late to my party because you were having a crisis?" Changmin buried his nose in the pink tuft and inhaled. "You smell like strawberries." He let his nose roam hungrily, occasionally drawing a few strands into his mouth for a long lick. "Mmm, delicious."

Yunho squirmed and laughed. "You're like a puppy! Stop licking my hair!"

Changmin breathed out through his nose in a huff and continued gnawing at the pink silks. "Puppy is mad at you for being late  _and_  for flirting with that photographer."

"I wasn't flirting!" Then Yunho broke in a fit of laughter as Changmin licked the shell of his ear sloppily. "Changdollie! Bad puppy!"

Pulling away after getting smacked on the arm, Changmin consumed the rest of Yunho's cake with a wide grin. 

"Hey! That was mine! It had a heart on it!"

Changmin ignored him and cut himself another piece of cake. A piece with another heart on it.

"Yah! You know I like the hearts!"

Changmin purposely left some red frosting on his lips as he tipped his chin towards Yunho. "Come and get it then."

Yunho growled adorably and dragged Changmin into his arms, licking the frosting off with abandon. Changmin threaded a hand into Yunho's pink hair and muttered around Yunho's lips, "I like the pink. I have a manga we can cosplay...in the bedroom."

He had plans to ruin the pink in the most depraved ways possible.

Yunho hummed, pressing in, barely hearing his boyfriend's words. Changmin deepened the kiss with a gentle tug on Yunho's hair.

_Happy birthday to me!_

 

 


	26. Wrecking You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin likes getting Yunho wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of this should be made illegal >>>>> http://www.meipai.com/media/27809115

 

Yunho got off stage, aware of Changmin's eyes on him. An assistant handed him a towel to wipe off the sweat and the water (which had been squirted on him by his _dear_ partner onstage). 

Doing his best to ignore Changmin, Yunho ambled away to the large dressing room and the private showers. He striped down, whistling under his breath...unaware that someone had followed him until a hand griped his upper arm.

Yunho gasped and spun around. "What -?"

It was a scowling Changmin.

Yunho snapped, "Seriously, you scared me to death!"

Changmin's eyes narrowed as he said irrelevantly, "You're cute, but you ignore me...I don't like that."

Anger melting away, Yunho replied teasingly, "What did you want me to do onstage, hm? Hit you for squirting me?"

Changmin violently slung his shirt off. "Maybe...any sort of reaction other than making obscene noises would have been fine."

"These obscene noises?" Yunho imitated the heavy breathing sounds he had made onstage. He figured his partner would just roll his eyes and go shower...

Instead, Changmin took a giant step forward so he was breathing down Yunho's neck, "If you don't stop, I'm gonna find another way to squirt on you."

Yunho didn't stop.

Half a second later, Changmin smiled lewdly as he appraised Yunho's naked body. Purposely nudging Changmin's center with his hips, Yunho felt the distinct hard ridges of his partner's shaft.

"Already?" Yunho peered down at the noticeable bulge in Changmin's pants. 

"You do that to me."

Yunho instinctively licked his lips. "Can I...?"

"Help?" Changmin inquired. "Yes, actually, you can. But not with your mouth."

Yunho pouted and trailed a hand up Changmin's chest to tweak a nipple. Changmin hissed, "Get on your knees."

Yunho obeyed, knees weak with anticipation. Heat poured into his groin when Changmin unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"open your mouth just a tad..." Changmin commanded softly.

Closing his eyes, Yunho parted his lips and felt the spongy head outline his mouth. Yunho drew his tongue out and teased the slit. Changmin trembled. "Fuck!"

Yunho took that as encouragement and sipped up the pearls of precum dripping from the cock. Changmin shuddered and drew back. "I'm gonna wreck your body with my cum...would you like that?"

In response, Yunh reached down to press the heel of his hand to his own cock. Changmin threaded his fingers into Yunho's hair and pulled his head back. "Yes, touch yourself while I cum on you!" 

All Yunho managed to do was moan and stroke himself faster. Changmin quickened the pace on his cock and allowed a few drops of cum to paint Yunho's face.

"I'm just getting started!" Changmin grunted and beat his weeping dick down Yunho's chin, neck, then finally the chest. Eyes springing open, Yunho caught a glimpse of Changmin's intense, lustful stare and cried out his partners name as he came, still working himself as Changmin rubbed the head of his cock on Yunho's dusky, hard nipples. A string of filthy curses escaped Changmin's mouth and the younger man came in long spurts on Yunho's perky chest. 

Yunho wanted to collapse and sleep, possessing no more energy for a shower, but Changmin caught him under his arms and knelt down in front of him. Yunho let out a high pitched whine when a tongue and hot lips began to devour the cum all over his upper body and face. A warm, generous mouth smothered his last cry and when their tongues met, sticky fluid poured down his throat...Changmin's cum. It was bitter but delicious to Yunho, who swallowed with a loud gulp then continued kissing Changmin messily before collapsing.

They were both a complete mess. And Yunho was indeed wrecked when Changmin stepped back to admire his work. "Good, hyung."

Yunho grinned from his place on the cold tile and requested, "Wash me?"

Changmin grinned back. A shower together sounded heavenly.

"I should have done this to you onstage."

"I would have bit your dick. You would cry."

"oh...kinky, sensei!"

Yunho groaned as Changmin dragged him into one of the shower stalls.

 

 


	27. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three prompts rolled into one: OTP tropes - "Met in a dream", "Stuck someplace together in winter", and Coffee Shop AU

 

 

Wiping down the last table at Lee's café,  Yunho  took off his apron and made his way to the bar. He pushed a few butto ns on the register and the drawer sprung open. Carefully taking out the loads of cash,  Yunho  began counting and recording the totals of each stack on a notepad. It was his job to close down the café tonight, boss was entrusting him with the responsibility, so he was going to do his best. 

After completing the money task,  Yunho  locked up the register and hid the key in the backroom. He felt his eyes begin to burn and itch from lack of sleep. On most days, he worked the night shift th at  ran until 1 a.m. after working  at a dance studio, teaching dance during the daytime . 

"Maybe just five minutes,"  Yunho  mumbled before he sat on a tall stool at the bar, laid his head on his arms and let his eyes droop. No one was here...the café door was locked...he could take a power-nap before driving home...

 

 

_ The small bell above the  café door chimed  as a tall man carrying a guitar case entered. The man shook out the snowflakes from his thick, black hair which was  bounded in a loose ponytail. With sharp, oval  eyes, the man stared at  Yunho  and ordered a coffee: black, no sugar.  _

_ Yunho  sprung up from his stool and got the order ready. When he placed the coffee cup in front of the man, he asked, "Anything else, sir?" _

_ "No, that'll be all for now. Thank you."  The man looked up at him.  Yunho felt a jerk in his stomach at how handsome the man was.  _

_ Eyeing the guitar,  Yunho  couldn’t help wondering out loud, "You play p rofessionally?" _

_ The man took a careful sip of his coffee and answered, "I'm still a beginner but I can play a few songs. I like the sound of the guitar." _

_ Not realizing he'd sat down in the chair opposite the stranger, mesmerized by the way he spoke. "What do you do?" _

_ "I'm a singer." _

_ Raising his eyebrows,  Yunho  asked curiously, "Oh wow. What's your name? Are your songs on the radio? " _

_ "You're nosy," the man said bluntly with a  shadow of smile on his face.  Yunho  blushed. "My stage name is  Choikang . But I mostly work in Japan, so you probably haven't heard of me." _

_ Yunho  squinted his eyes. "You name sounds familiar. I might have heard a song or two. Can you play me one now?" _

_ Choikang  glanced around. There were only three other people in the café. "Are you sure you care to hear?" _

_ "I do!"  Yunho  cooed, resting his chin on top of his laced fingers, elbows on the table, in a naturally attentive pose. _

_ Every strum of the guitar made by  Choikang's  gorgeous fingers pulled at  Yunho's  heart strings. The execution wasn't perfect, but the melody was exquisite.  _

_ "Did you write that?"  Yunho  said quietly. _

_ "I did."  Choikang  looked self-conscious. "What is your name?" _

_ " Yunho . C-Can you play me another tune?" For  Yunho , work was forgotten (not that anyone cared; no one was even looking at them) . Especially when  Choikang  hummed and sung along with the second tune, which was lower and more melancholy than the last. _

_ Choikang  apparently had to leave soon.  Yunho  quickly stood up, picked up the empty coffee cup. Before  Choikang  could pull out his wallet,  Yunho  insisted, "It's on the house! You played for me...that's  more than enough." _

_ Standing up,  Choikang's  height rivaled  Yunho's  as  the man met his stare. "The coffee wasn't very good. " _

_ "I'm sorry ."  Yunho  hung his head.  _

_ "I'll bet you taste better."  Choikang  leaned down slowly.  Yunho  licked his lips and parted them...waiting...wanting... _

 

 

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

 

 

 

"Damn!"  Yunho  jolted awake at the loud knocks on the café door. _It was so unfair_ ,  Yunho  sighed to himself. He wanted to know how his dream was going to end. 

He heard a man's voice calling through the door. "Please, there's a horrible snow storm. I saw the light on. May I seek refuge here?" 

When  Yunho  unlocked the door and saw who was standing behind it, his jaw fell open. 

It was  Choikang !

The other man must have been having the same epiphany  because he gasped, clutching his guitar to his chest. "Y- Yunho ?"

" Choikang ..."  Yunho  was stunned, but he pulled the other man into the café as it was starting to snow really hard. 

"Hi."

"Hi...call me  Changmin , please. "

Yunho  said softly, "I met you a few minutes ago."

Changmin  uttered with reverence, "I met you last night.. .and many nights before. I can't stop thinking about it. "

Yunho  could hardly breathe when  Changmin  stepped closer and leaned in. "We never finished..."

"You're right...let's finish it now ." 

It was crazy. To be kissing a stranger. But nothing had ever felt so right to  Yunho . 

They ate muffins and cookies, drank hot chocolate, and then curled up together on the long  wooden bench attached underneath one of the café's side window s and  watched the snow fall .

Changmin  sang to him and  Yunho  promised to dance to one of his songs one day. 

"You live in Japan?"  Yunho  inquired. He wanted to verify the information he had collected from his dream.

"I do. Live and work there."

"I've always wanted to see that country."

Changmin  smiled against  Yunho's  forehead and squeezed him tighter. "We can make that happen. You're more than welcome to  stay with me."

"This is insane,"  Yunho  breathed. "We're strangers."

"You're the man of my  dreams,"  Changmin  confessed. "But I want a chance to fall in love with you in real life."

"We can make that happen, "  Yunho  replied with a grin. Watching the snow pile up heavily on the street,  Yunho  added, "We're not going anywhere tonight...and probably not tomorrow either. We're stuck. You  wanna  fall in love again?"

Changmin  turned  Yunho  to face him and they stretched out on the bench, tangled up together . "I do want." 

They kissed feverishly, moaning and writhing against each other with every passing minute. They fogged up the windows and afterwards,  Changmin  pulled out his guitar and wrote a song,  calling  it...

_ I  love you . _


	28. Royal Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trope challenge - Royalty AU
> 
> Warning: CRACK

 

 

 

In the kingdom of SM, there lived a prince who was loved by all. Not just loved, but cherished and adored...practically worshipped. His name was Jung  Yunho  and his father, King Lee  Sooman , wanted him betrothed to another. 

Many strong, gorgeous  princesses (on white horses) through out SM and outside the kingdom came to see  Yunho  in hopes he would look upon them with love. But  all the  female s  received  distant,  friendly smiles and polite conversation. Nothing passionate or promising. The lack of interest was so evident, the king decided to invite a few princes to visit  Yunho  instead. 

Most of the princes were flakes and even less interesting than the princesses who had come. Finally, though,  Sooman  met with  four  princes who captured his eye for his sweet  Yunho . 

The  four  handsome princes , all wearing masks, stood in front of the king's throne, where  Yunho was seated to the side, staring at the men with a tiny spark of interest. 

The king breathed a little better. Finally.

"Please introduce yourself!" The king commanded. 

The first one to step up was barely dressed at all. He had  on  tight pants and a sash thrown diagonally across a glistening (was that baby oil?), muscular chest. 

"Hello, my king and prince. My name is Choi  Siwon ." The prince  took off his mask and  bowed, making sure to flex his arm muscles along the way. 

Yunho's  mouth parted a bit as he stared. "Oh my, Prince  Siwon , you must exercise a lot." 

Siwon  grinned and puffed up his chest. His pectorals jerked up and down in a brash attempt at a mating call.  Yunho  appeared confused but slightly in awe. 

The king covered his eyes and sighed.  There was no way he's letting this man marry  Yunho . Prince  Siwon  came from a good family but obviously full of himself.  Yunho  was going to grow tired of it eventually...after the physical aspect wears off. 

The next prince who stepped up was shorter but revealed  a kind face behind the mask . "Hello, King  Sooman ...Prince  Yunho . My name is Son  Hojoon ."

Yunho  asked this one about this interests. When  Hojoon  shared his love for music and camping, it was very clear that  Yunho  perked up and grew enthusiastic at hanging out with this prince.  Sooman  pursed his lips. This one had potential...or it could just be a friendship. He'd  ask  Yunho  about it later. 

The third one that presented himself bowed very low and took off his mask, presenting a gentle smile . "Good morning, your highnesses. My name is Kwon  Sangwoo . It is a pleasure to look upon Prince  Yunho's  pretty face so early in the day."

Yunho  blushed and covered his face, letting out a muffled, "Thank you."

Now that's more like it! King  Sooman  appeared pleased with this development.  Sangwoo  would be the man for  Yunho ...he was almost sure of it. 

The fourth man was the tallest and seemed to hesitate taking his mask off.  Yunho  encouraged him, "Hi! I would love to see your face. But you could tell me your name first."

The man bowed at 90 degrees, but kept his eyes on  Yunho . "My name is Shim  Changmin ."

That was it. There were no flowery words. No flirty exchanges. No  showing off. Prince  Changmin  simply dropped his mask, never letting his gaze slip from  Yunho . 

His son stared, blinking slowly as if in a daze.  Changmin  was an interesting looking fellow. He had the most unusual pair of lips. Eyes as wide as a deer  but as alert as a wolf . High cheekbones that could cut through glass. And a lean, athletic body that rivaled the other princes in his quiet strength and elegance. 

Yunho  gripped the arms of his chair and had to look away from  Changmin  intense stare. 

When Prince  Changmin  spoke again, it was with a soft, husky voice and confidence. "These  other princes beside me cannot offer you what I can,  Yunho ."

The prince had the audacity to drop the royal title.  Sooman  was ready to tell him off but  Yunho  stopped him with his next words. "What can you offer me, young prince? "

With a sharp narrowing of the eyes,  Changmin  answered deeply, "Devotion. And true love. You won't find that with that  pomp ous half-naked bloke, the  short man offering only friendship, and the embellished words of a flirt. I plan to love you and take care of you till the day I die."

All three prince scoffed, offended by the brash youth. 

Yunho  stepped down from the throne and glided over to  Changmin , who immediately got on one knee and took  Yunho  by the hand, p lacing the softest of kisses on  Yunho's  knuckles.

Sangwoo  stood back and eyed them with envy.

Hojoon  complained that he still wanted to hang out with  Yunho .

And  Siwon  cried and lamented how hard it would  be to wash the baby oil off his chest. 

Yunho  ignored everyone but  Changmin  and announced to his father. "I  wanna  marry him!"

Sooman  still wasn't sure he cared for the youth, however, hearing  Changmin's  promise and seeing  Yunho's  stubborn happy smile, the king consented, "And so it shall be."

The news of the marriage quickly spread around the kingdom. Many cried themselves to sleep hearing that Prince  Yunho  was no longer single. No one dared touch or flirt with the prince after that day...Prince  Changmin  was quite a possessive fellow. 

Pulling  Yunho  against him and thriving on the whole court watching them with jealous eyes,  Changmin  declared, "You're mine forever. I love you."

Yunho  practically jumped on the other, kissing him proudly. 

The distinct sound of Choi  Siwon  sobbing might be heard echoing from a distance. 

 

 


	29. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trope Challenge - Stripper AU, BFFs to Lovers, and Handcuffed Together
> 
> Warning: sexual content, NC17 at the end.

 

 

Changmin  marked the last paper with a C and threw it on top of the pile of graded essays. Wren ching off  his glasses,  Changmin  pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. He had been grading abysmal psychology essays all night and was quickly  developing a migraine.

It was 3 a.m. and  Yunho  still wasn't home. He tried to stifle the building fear in the pit of his stomach but  failed. Just as he was about to dial his best friend's cell number, the front door sprung open.  Yunho  came in, bringing with him the stale scent of cigarettes, alc ohol, and strange cologne. 

"You're still up!"  Yunho  appeared happy. "Let me take a quick shower. Don't go anywhere, I have something to tell you!"

Changmin  watched his friend make his way to the bathroom, surprisingly chipper for 3:00 in the morning. He obediently waited,  wanting more than anything to burst through the bathroom and demand to know why  Yunho  was so late. Then maybe kiss the daylights out of that gorgeous man. 

The last thought was squashed immediately. 

A few minutes later,  Yunho  came out of the shower and flopped on the couch, brushing his blond  hair with his fingers and  throwing his legs over Changmin's lap.  The other male was only wearing a long t-shirt which  was riding up dangerously high over smooth, white thighs. 

Absentmindedly,  Changmin  caressed his friends legs. "I don't like that you shave them." 

"It comes with the job, Min, you know that."  Yunho  yawned and stretched, lazily wiggling his toes, indicating he wanted a foot rub.  Changmin  obliged as he asked in a serious tone, "Why were you so late?"

A small smile spread over  Yunho's  lips. "I met someone at the club. A nice  businessman named  Sangwoo . He requested  a private dance...and Min, I've never felt  this way before . He asked me out! "

Changmin  squeezed  Yunho's  foot and heard the sound of his heart shattering. 

*

Typing out lesson plans on his laptop and finishing up his fifth bee r,  Changmin  distracted himself any way he could.  Yunho  had come home, dressed sexily in low-rise jeans and a loose long-sleeve hanging off one shoulder, bringing with him that  Sangwoo  fellow.  For hours,  Changmin  had to endure endless grunts and moans and "harder...faster!" coming from the bedroom. 

Grabbing his sixth beer from the fridge,  Changmin  let  the tears of frustration fall. 

*

Changmin  picked a fight  with  Yunho  every chance he got. He fought because that's all he could do. 

"So did  Sangwoo  leave cash on the nightstand?"  Changmin  sneered one morning.

Yunho  stopped rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to stare at his friend in disbelief. "Min..."

"From the sound of it, last night deserved  a generous tip."

Yunho  slapped  Changmin  hard across the face. "How dare you? You know I only dance for customers.  Sangwoo  is my boyfriend!"

"Is that what you call what you do,  Yunho ? Dancing? You take off your clothes in public . You're a stripper." He added nastily, disgusted with himself.  "You sell sex. "

Pain flooded  Yunho's  eyes. "I’m trying to pay for music and art school, you know that! Why are you trying to hurt me? "

"Hurt you? "  Changmin  snapped, shaking  Yunho .  "You know I've offered to help you through school!"

"And we've been over this,  I'm not taking your charity!"

"It's not charity when I love you and I want to take care of you and not have you exposing your body for a bunch of perverts every night!"  Changmin  felt their  fight had spiraled  out-of-control.

"I'm going over to  Sangwoo's !" Yunho  slipped away from him and slammed the front door with force. 

*

In bed that  night,  Sangwoo  cradled  Yunho  and said, "I'm a successful businessman...let me loa n  you  some cash to help you with college . You can pay me back whenever."

Yunho  nodded mutely,  not  really heard his boyfriend's words. He was replaying  Changmin's  words in his head. 

*

A couple of months later...

Changmin  came home exhausted from teaching four  classes in a row and found  Yunho  sitting at the bar in the kitchen, crying softly. 

Dropping his book bag at his feet,  Changmin  hastened to his friend's side. " Yunho , what's wrong? Tell me! What happened?"

Yunho  winced, wiping away at his tears like they're filth. "It's nothing."

This was the most they've interacted in months. But  Changmin  pressed on, desperate to know what's made  Yunho  cry. 

With a few strokes to his friend's tuft of  blond  hair and soothing words,  Changmin  got  Yunho  to tell him...

" Sangwoo  dumped me. His father was pressuring him to get with this girl...and he gave in. This whole time, I was nothing but a plaything. I was stupidly trying to build a relationship and he was just fooling around. "  Yunho  sniffled. "He looked sorry...he was tactful about it. But I could tell...I'm just a worthless stripper to him...not good enough to take home. "

Swallowing his anger at  Sangwoo ,  Changmin  cupped  Yunho's  face. "You are no where near worthless. You are perfect. If he cannot see that, that's his loss. I'd be honored to have you in my arms."

Yunho  blinked a tear away. "That night - the things you said to me I -"

Changmin  hung his head in shame. "I was torn up with jealousy...forgive me for the things I said. "

The consoled each other and then  Changmin  insisted  Yunho  take a nap. As his friend got into bed,  Changmin  heard a small voice call out, "Stay."

He couldn't say no. He stayed and held  Yunho . 

When  Yunho  kissed him,  Changmin  still couldn't say no. He kissed back, feeling his heart  piecing  back together.  

When  Yunho  stripped for him and said hotly against his lips, grasping  Changmin's  hardened shaft, and keening , "Please f uck me, Min, please!" it was the most natural thing in the world  to flip  Yunho  over  and trail his tongue down that glorious back. 

Yunho  cried out when  Changmin's  tongue met with his  puckered entrance, licking into it so it softens and relaxes. Only after  Yunho  was trembling and begging did  Changmin  enter him... and  fucked, f ucked,  fucked into that tight body until his vision blurred and tremors struck them both.

*

Hours later, Yunho  regained consciousness  with a harsh  ache in his heart. But when his eyes landed on  Changmin's  smiling face, the ache  dulled. Then he noticed one of his  wrists was bounded...by handcuffs.

"Min! I have to get to the club...my shift is about to start!"  Yunho  panicked when he noticed the other end of the handcuffs were locked around  Changmin's  wrist. "This isn't funny."

Still smiling,  Changmin  said, " I'm not  gonna  watch you do something you don't want to do for money anymore. Last night, we became more than friends. You strip only for me now."

Ignoring the intense relief spreading through him,  Yunho  opened his mouth to protest only to have it covered by  Changmin's  lips.  Yunho  melted.

Changmin  proclaimed to his best friend and now lover,  "You only have one more semester of school...you don't have to do this alone anymore. I love you. I'm not going anywhere if you'll have me."

Yunho  tugged on the handcuffs and settled  Changmin  between his legs. "Love you too.  I want you to stay. "

The stripper club... Sangwoo ...everything from the past was soon forgotten.  Changmin  helped  Yunho  through school and  Yunho  began a burgeoning career singing and dancing professionally on the theater stage . 

Changmin  interlaced his fingers with  Yunho's . Life was good.  

 


	30. Shopping in Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from Ti Amo photobook:  
> Changmin: _"Of course there is no way to leave out shopping in the fashion capital, Milan. Yunho hyung went straight into the fitting room with one hand full of clothes. Ah, that tiger print! If he wears that and comes out, how should I tease him? But he suited that better than I expected. Hyung, buy that!"_  
>  trans. by @mug_ping

 

 

The moment they land in Milan, Italy, Yunho chirps about all the shopping they're going to do first. Changmin rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming on. It's not that he doesn't like shopping with Yunho - he secretly loves spending time with his hyung. But the man refuses to make it a quick deal. Before going out shopping, Changmin likes to categorize in his head exactly what he's looking for and set out to find those specific items. Sadly, hyung is not into this habit. Hyung likes to take his time, sifting through every aisle, every shelf until Changmin is ready to peel the skin off his face just to have something else to do. 

A bit of an exaggeration, but whatever. He tries to put on a happy face - they were in fucking Italy after all - and follows Yunho out of the airport.

Yunho has his face plastered against the car window during the entire trip to the hotel; Changmin smiles to himself, thinking how cute it is. He can't help but admire the scenery himself - Italy is beautiful.

They manage to make it to the hotel, unload their luggage, and take showers. Just as Changmin is settling himself down on the couch with the intention of calling room service and watching TV like a bum, Yunho comes bouncing into the room, sporting sunglasses, shorts, wife-beater, and backpack. Changmin takes in a deep breath, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Let's go shopping, Changdol-ah!" Yunho is beaming. To other people, this looks angelic, sweet, friendly. But Changmin knows hyung isn't just offering a friendly outing - he was demanding, ordering Changmin off the couch with his tone. 

With a longing stare at the TV, Changmin drags himself off the couch and goes to put on decent attire. Evilly, Changmin pockets a small bottle of lube. _Just in case._

There are many shopping stripes around the hotel. Their two bodyguards trail after them, but for the most part, give them space to enjoy the walk. Changmin lets Yunho lead, because there's no point arguing when Yunho is on a mission.

The first shop they enter is huge and has a wide variety of selections. Summer, winter, sportswear, casual-wear, formal-wear, everything a tourist can hope for. Yunho is giddy, drifting away from Changmin to search aisle by aisle, hanging catchy items on his arm like it's a rack. Changmin goes off to look through the jeans section, his favorite thing to shop for, but keeps an eye on Yunho, not wanting to lose sight of his hyung.

He finds a pair of torn up jeans that look hot and a pair of short that look hella chic, then ambles back towards Yunho. The moment his hyung spots him, he grins. "Changmin, come on, sit here! Help me choose an outfit!" He gently guides Changmin to a chair in front of a fitting room and tells him, "Stay here. I'm gonna try on each one and I want your honest opinion!"

Changmin lays his items on the arm of the chair and crosses one leg over the other. "Okay, ready. Go." Silently, he prays for patience before the fashion show even begins.

Outfit-by-outfit, Changmin drones out the usual:

"Looks great."

"Unique look, I like it."

"You should get that, compliments your legs."

"Kinda tight on you. I can see the outline of your nipples." Changmin teases because he's starting to get bored.

Yunho throws him a slightly offended glance at that last one. "You think I'm fat?"

"Uh..." _Shit_. "No!"

"You hesitated." Yunho counters, tugging on the ends of his shirt self-consciously.

Okay, so there is no recovering from this. Changmin gets up to try a different tactic, bending slightly to whisper in Yunho's ear, "I have a tube of lube in my pocket, hyung. If I didn't think you were hot as shit, I wouldn't bother, ya know?"

It works. Yunho lets out a noise suspiciously like a squeak in the back of his throat and runs back into the fitting room. Changmin hears the lock bolt shut. With an eye-roll chuckle combo, Changmin goes back to his seat to wait for the next round. 

A few minutes later, Yunho comes out and Changmin almost chokes on his own saliva. Jung Yunho is wearing tiger print. This should call for grade A teasing. And, usually, he gets his kicks by teasing the hell out of his hyung. But this fucking outfit...

It's a tiger print jumpsuit, except it's shorts instead of pants and it has no sleeves. Yunho's legs are on display, all the way up to mid-thigh. The upper part of the outfit wraps snugly around Yunho's chest like a second skin; board shoulders and pectorals outlined perfectly. Fuck it all, hyung is gorgeous. Tongue-tied, Changmin can't even articulate a clever teasing remark. He's also slightly alarmed by the growing problem in his shorts.

Yunho is slowly realizing the effect he is having on Changmin, if the glint in his eyes is any indication. "Should I get this, Changdol-ah?"

Swallowing hard, Changmin can only manage a nod. Yunho twirls around, making his way back to the fitting room; this time leaving the door slightly ajar.

Jumping off the seat, Changmin mutters to their bodyguards, "Please, go choose something, it's on us!" As the guards walk away, Changmin makes sure the coast is clear before slipping into Yunho's fitting room.

Plastered against the mirror, Yunho is eyeing him expectantly, the front of the tiger jumpsuit now unbuttoned to mid-chest. Bolting the door shut, Changmin is on his hyung in two-seconds flat. Licking a trail from Yunho's rib cage to his neck, Changmin waits to hear that throaty groan so he can proceed in peeling the outfit down Yunho's arms. He administers a few licks to each shoulder and bites a bicep. Yunho lifts his arms over his head and bucks his hips towards Changmin, bumping their groins together.

Sliding his hands into Yunho's underwear, he squeeze the small buttocks there. "I wanna fuck this."

Yunho pants. "We can't...no time."

Problem is, they really can't do quick fucks. When they fuck, they fuck a long time and in multiple rounds. And the enclosure of the fitting room is uncomfortable. Changmin is going to make do and try the next best thing. In hushed tones, Changmin orders, "Grab the lube from my pocket."

Yunho does as he's told, moaning in frustration. Changmin adds more instructions, while taking out one hand from Yunho's pants. "Squirt some on my fingers." 

Upon feeling the cool gel on his fingertips, Changmin rubs his thumb over it so the lube coats his fingers well before he peels Yunho's underwear down with one hand. The jumpsuit has pooled to the floor but neither of them care at this point.

With two sleeked fingers, Changmin circles Yunho's entrance then pushes through the tight ring. Yunho bites down on Changmin shoulder to contain his cries of pleasure. Sinking his teeth into Yunho's tiny earlobe, Changmin drags his fingers out then plunges them back in, earning a hair pull. God, it was fucking addicting to pleasure his hyung this way. The way the older man molds his body to his, squeezing that tight hole around Changmin's fingers like he never wants them to pull out. Which Changmin gladly obliges because finger fucking Yunho is one of his favorite activities. 

He moves his fingers faster, digging deeper into Yunho, purposely scraping against the small bundle of nerves that make Yunho quiver against him.

"More, you jerk!" Slapping Changmin on the arm then clutching it for balance as the younger man slaps one ass cheek and fucks in harder.

Changmin releases that earlobe. "I'm a jerk?" And he swirls his tongue into Yunho's ear, breathing hotly on it just to drive the man in his arms crazy.

"Uggggh, yes!"

Unable to restrain himself, Changmin kisses Yunho, plunging into that small mouth, tasting its crevices as his fingers drive madly in and out of the sleeked hot passage. Yunho is lifting himself further up the mirror, trying to get Changmin's fingers in deeper. "Why won't you give me your cock?" 

This made Changmin more determined, and so he brings Yunho in for an embrace, lifting one of his hyung's legs to his waist, his fingers pausing just for a second but then picks up the pace once they adjusted. Yunho immediately buries his face in Changmin's chest, biting on the younger man's shirt to muffle the loud moans instigated by the hard thrusts of the fingers ravaging his hole. 

Changmin holds his fingers in as deep as they can go, feeling around Yunho's soft insides. "Do you feel that, hyung? Imagine that's my cock." 

Yunho fucks himself down on those fingers one, two, three times then trembles and cries out, "Changmin! Oh my God, Changmin!" He's coming. Changmin cradles him through it, fingers still twisting deftly into that warm hole. Yunho sinks back against the mirror, grinning like a satisfied cat. "You wanna come, Changdol-ah?"

Nearly bursting in his short, Changmin let out a pained moan. "Touch me, hyung."

Yunho reaches down, rub Changmin through his shorts once then stops. "I still have another outfit to try on."

Damn it all to hell if Changmin isn't kicked out of the fitting room like a dog by his owner. Walking with a limp, Changmin drops down onto the chair in the waiting area, cursing Yunho under his breath. 

The last outfit, though, was a long dress shirt. That's it. Just a long dress shirt with the top buttons left open. Yunho obviously does not feel the need to try some pants on with it. Changmin ceases his cursing and jumps out of his chair. He waves down their bodyguards; from the corner of his eye, he spots Yunho concealing himself modestly behind the door. "Just you wait..." He threatens, hearing a soft chuckle from behind the door. 

He tells the two bodyguards that he and Yunho are getting hot and asks them politely to get them both drinks from the small store across the street. The two guards give each other a knowing glance, but head off without a word.

Changmin quickly enters the fitting room, locking it shut, and soon turns a laughing Yunho around, bending the older man over the small table built into the wall of the room. "I swear you are not fucking legal, Jung Yunho!"

He wastes no time in pulling down his shorts and lubing up his cock and Yunho's entrance again, which is still red and swollen from the previous fucking. Changmin's cock is also swollen so when he finally sinks into Yunho, he thrust in all the way and sighs. "Fucking shit, it's so prepared, so ready for me."

Yunho pushes backwards with a grunt. "Come on, baby boy..."

Changmin loses his shit at the sexy endearment. He rocks out then back into Yunho, repeating the process over and over until Yunho is hanging onto the table for dear life. Changmin is sweating and using his grip on Yunho's hips to slam in harder. When there's a knock on the door, followed by a store attendant speaking in Italian, Changmin shouts in English, "I'm coming!"

And it isn't long before he is pouring come into Yunho, jerking his hips in with shallow thrusts, riding out each orgasmic tidal wave. Yunho has fallen over, half-lying on the table, two hands scrambling on the surface. Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho and pulls him up. Licking up and down the side of Yunho's neck, Changmin whispers, "Thank you."

Yunho laughs breathlessly. "Why are you thanking me? I love this."

"It's just you're," Changmin drags himself out of Yunho with a obscene squelching sound. "You're beautiful and you let me have you."

"I love you and we're in Italy - city of romance. That makes me horny." Yunho turns around and tugs Changmin's head down for a kiss. 

Changmin kisses back eagerly, internally sobbing. He's never going to say a word against shopping with Yunho ever again!

 

 

 


	31. l'amore in Italia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: college!Changmin married businessman!Yunho in Italy.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content. Rimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fluff. D:

 

 

 

 

 

The sun is setting, gold-orange hues color the Milan landscape spectacularly. Yunho stares out his office window in longing; he wishes he can go home, but duty calls. He has a 6 o'clock meeting to attend and a room full of blood-sucking businessmen to keep in check. His secretary calls for him and Yunho stands with a tired sigh. _Here it goes..._

At the meeting, Yunho goes over their company's inventory and finances. One pompous businessman raises his hand and suggests they build the new mega-recreational center over the children's park in the center of the city.

"No."

"But, Mr. Jung..."

"What did I say?" Yunho raises a brow. "The children's park is not to be touched. Next, order of business."

The pompous man watches Yunho resentfully long enough to be annoying. Considering other options, Yunho smiles as pleasant he can manage and offers up the condemned building next to the park as a likely alternative for a recreational center. This seems to mollify the irritating man. 

Yunho stares down at his hands as he listens to their accountant list the costs, feeling the weight of the ring box in his pocket. Tonight is the night he's going to do it.

He's going to propose to the love of his life. 

 

 

*

 

 

When Yunho finally arrives home, a modest-sized house overlooking the Po River. He sets down his briefcase and immediately loosens tie. "Baby? You here?"

The love of his life, Changmin, walks through the kitchen's double doors with a sandwich in his mouth. Yunho opens his arms and Changmin hurdles right into them; strong arms wrap around him and lift him slightly off the floor. Yunho laughs, already feeling the tension of the day seep out of his veins. 

"Buonasera, Yunho!"

When Changmin sets him down, Yunho replies softly, "I missed you. Changmin...I want to...I want to ask you something."

Changmin bends to kiss him then ask, "What is it?"

Suddenly, Yunho is too nervous to do it. "Uh, how were classes today?"

With a downturned expression, Changmin mutters, "I painted something, then took a test."

Removing his suit jacket and tossing it over a chair, Yunho nods. "You think you did well?"

Changmin gives him a _what do you think?_ look, and goes back to eating his sandwich. Yunho's heart swells; he adores everything about this young man - the way he eats like he makes love, the way he frowns, the way he stares, the way he kisses, _everything_.

Yunho rushes through a shower, eager to get back to his boyfriend and propose like he's damn well supposed to. He walks by the living room to get to the bedroom but he hears Changmin click his tongue. The young man is seated cross-legged on the floor, seemingly reading a textbook. Yunho knows better; his boyfriend is trying to get his attention. He knows he's right when Changmin sets the textbook down, adjusts his square-framed glasses over his nose and says, "Mia bella uomo."

_My beautiful man_ is Changmin's endearment when he's feeling something particularly strong in his heart. Yunho walks over in a trance, removing his towel along the way - baring his body to the love of his life.

From his position on the floor, Changmin reaches around and kneads Yunho's buttocks, whispering again, "Mia bella uomo."

Yunho's member is throbbing for attention but Changmin's ignores it by standing and pushing Yunho onto the couch. Face cradled by the cushions, Yunho wills his muscles to unclench, awaiting the pleasure that is soon to come.

A slippery substance, no doubt baby oil, is poured all over Yunho's back. Changmin begins massaging, mending just the right sore spots with his beautiful hands. Yunho doesn't even bother repressing his moans; this is his home - no one judges him here, no one expects him to be well put-together 24/7.

So, Yunho moans, subtly circling his hips on the couch, loving the friction against his cock. Changmin senses this and lightly slaps him on the butt. "Be good. I'm trying to work here."   

Yunho nods, shivering when more baby oil pours onto his flesh, this time trailing down his cleft and into the fold of his cheeks. Changmin focuses his ministration on Yunho's backside, groping and pulling, then pulling and groping some more. Then it happens: Changmin's tongue - it travels from the back of Yunho's neck, down the back, then disappears into the tight fold under the cleft.

"Oh God! Baby, no!" Yunho protests half-heartedly, mostly out of embarrassment. His boyfriend has never put his _tongue_ there before. Clutching at the couch cushion, Yunho turns his head back to watch. Changmin groans and repeats, "Mia bella uomo", as he parts Yunho and descends - mouth lax and tongue lapping.

Head dropping down, Yunho cries out his lover's name over and over again, and tells him never to stop. Changmin whines deeply, squeezing Yunho's cheeks in his palms, and, with the tip of his tongue, stabs at the tight ring of muscle pulsating in there just for him. Yunho's face is on fire because Changmn is starting to mutter filthy things, in Korean and Italian, the younger man not ceasing in his licks and kisses and hot mouthing at Yunho's hole.

Soon, the friction from the couch and Changmin's mouth is all too much. Pulse escalating, Yunho whimpers and shudders, pushing back against Changmin's lips as he comes hard, soaking the cushions.

Yunho barely gets time to breathe before Changmin is flipping him around. The younger man's mouth is glistening in baby oil and saliva, but it no lessens his gorgeous appeal. They stare at each other for a long time, giggling at each other. Pulse slowing down to normal, Yunho pulls Changmin against his chest. "What'd you do to me?"

"No more than what you do to me," Changmin replies, nuzzling closer. "By the way...my answer is _yes_." There's a hand waving up in the air and it has a ring on it.

Yunho gasps - and maybe, later on, cries a little when Changmin takes the second twin ring out of the box Yunho left carelessly in his jacket, and slips it onto Yunho's ring finger. "I love you, old man."

Promptly ignoring the _old_  comment from a man only two years his junior, Yunho pulls Changmin down against him again, reveling in the moment. Now and forever. 

 

 

_*_

 

 

Yunho takes a vacation from work, leaving his chief executive in charge of the company for a few weeks. This coincides perfectly with Changmin's summer vacation from classes, so they end up spending more time together.

They ride their bikes, separately and together. They swim in the Po River; Yunho not objecting when Changmin makes love to him on the river bank. They go for walks and eat ice cream. They go shopping and pose for each other like models. They go the children's park, where Yunho plays with a dog and coos at a precious baby while Changmin looks on, quietly happy to see Yunho so _free_.

Before long, they get married, on a gondola at sunset. And kiss when it passes under a bridge.

After the private ceremony, as they stand at the threshold of their home, Yunho looks up at Changmin with a request in mind. "I carry you on my back when you're celebrating perfect exam scores. I carry you in my arms when I do squats before work. But I ask you now: will you carry me in?"

Changmin smiles; a bright, childish smile that mismatches his eyes. In no time, Yunho gets lifted up in the air, and he has to grab onto Changmin's shoulders for balance - and closing his eyes, letting the motion of being carried home lull him. 

Their new life is just beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TI AMO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF WORK IN THE WORLD. No actually, Yunho and Changmin are.


	32. Playing The Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened after Changmin's Girl's Day performance...
> 
> For: golden-scorpion
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual content, crossdressing, some D/s

 

 

Yunho waited in the dressing room with much anticipation. He had watched Changmin's performance from the monitors backstage, ignoring the laughter around him. Once the performance ended, he had rushed to lock himself in the TVXQ dressing room. He didn't know why he was feeling jittery and nervous all over.

 

There was an sharp knock on the door and Yunho knew who it was before opening it. Changmin, clad in a long, red dress with a slit down the side and a pair of heels and a wig, came sauntering in with alarming grace. The moment Yunho shut the door, Changmin plopped down onto a chair, legs spread and a wide grin upon his shimmering lips.

 

"So...what'd ya think?"

 

"You're...uh...pretty. The dance...was...nice."

 

Changmin grinned wider at the slow compliment and flipped the skirt of the dress over to reveal bare legs and the short, black shorts underneath. He beckoned Yunho toward him with a crook of a finger. "C'mere, hyung."

 

Yunho glanced at the door then back at his partner. "No."

 

"Why not?" Changmin challenged. "Can't handle me in a dress."

 

Breathing became a taxing ordeal as Changmin's kohl-lined eyes watched him predatory, the prettied-up face was foreign and familiar all at the same time. There was something so twistingly attractive about it and Yunho was soon finding himself throbbing in his pants as he approached the younger man with trepidation.

 

"You're not touching me while wearing that dress," Yunho declared. "Take it off."

 

"No," Changmin responded with a stubborn edge. "I wanna _fuck_ you in this dress."

 

"Dream on, I'm not wearing it. Take that twisted fantasy and throw it out the window."

 

Rubbing himself through his shorts, Changmin had to crane his neck up as Yunho halted to stand between his legs. "Not what I meant. I plan to keep the dress on while I fuck you."

 

Flames licked at the erogenous zones of his body. Yunho turned to run away, but Changmin wrapped two arms around his waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. "Don't play coy. Either say our safe word, or Chamiko is bending you over and fucking you raw."

 

Oh God, it shouldn't be so hot, so sexy. He shouldn't want this. "Chamiko...?" He could feel Changmin's hard dick poking him against his ass.

 

"Yes, Chamiko is right here, baby." Changmin whispered lewdly in Yunho's ear, hands groping at the front of Yunho's pants. "Did you see how I moved my hips on stage? I've been practicing, Yunho-yah, just for you."

 

Yunho choked back a moan as the younger man unzipped his pants and began stroking him. He loved Changmin's hands...he loved how they pleasured him...how they always took care of him. Slowly, the tension in his body ebbed and he allowed himself to relax in Changmin's arms. He reached back and fisted the younger man's hair, pulling at the wig. He tossed it carelessly to the ground. Turning his face to the side, Yunho captured Changmin's glossy lips with his own and licked inside to taste every inch of that warm, sassy crevice.

 

Changmin released a deep groan from the back of his throat and pumped Yunho's cock to full hardness. Fingers slid down to play with his balls, then wormed their way behind to trace the dry outer-rings of his hole.

 

"Lube..." Yunho managed to mumble into their kiss, hips bucking against Changmin's fingers.

 

With a grunt, Changmin pushed Yunho off his lap and maneuvered them to the long table scattered with make-up and costumes. He shoved everything off and lifted Yunho to sit on the edge. Grabbing a pair of jeans on the floor, Changmin fetched out the small tube of lube and returned to stand between Yunho's thighs.

 

Tsking under his breath, Changmin demanded, "I'd like to know why you aren't naked yet?"

 

Yunho simply lied back on his elbows and eyed his frustrated partner insolently. "You didn't tell me to get naked."

 

"I shouldn't have to! Take those pants off."

 

Yunho's cock was pulsing more than ever. He loved Changmin like this. The Changmin rarely anyone got to see...the one that led him in the background and gave him orders. But he did enjoy rebelling...

 

"What? Chamiko can't undress me?"

 

Pretty face twisted in a snarl, Changmin jerked Yunho's pants down to his knees, lifting up the older's slim hips to meet that small ass with his cock. Sweat breaking out on his forehead and smearing the make-up, Changmin reached down with one hand to part the open skirt of the dress and drag his shorts down. Teeth gnashing, Changmin's hard, long dick popped out and brushed Yunho's ass cheeks, wetting them with pre-cum.

 

Lube squeezed generously onto his hole, Yunho hissed at the cooling sensation and bucked up. Changmin held him tightly at the knees and reprimanded, "Be a good boy for Chamiko and don't move yet."

 

Yunho groaned in protest and snaked a hand down to grip his cock...it was immediately smacked away. Changmin was glaring down at him. "Did I tell you to touch yourself? I plan to fuck your brains out, you don't have to touch yourself!"

 

A squeak ripped from Yunho's throat as Changmin slapped his hole with his dick a few times then pushed the head inside. Changmin paused, staring with a hint of concern. Yunho inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times then nodded. Steadying himself on his heels, Changmin rammed into Yunho balls-deep. Without pausing for breath, he held Yunho's legs up in the air and rolled his hips, fucking in, out, in, out, until Yunho's mouth gaped in silent screams.

 

He couldn't move if he tried. Not that he wanted to. He gripped the sides of the table as Changmin bent him in half and continued roughly fucking him. Loud, lewd smacks of skin-on-skin filled the quiet room as both men held in the cries and moans they craved to shake the building with.

 

Light flashed behind Yunho's eyelids, blinding him temporarily as his cock released streams of white, leaking onto his shirt. "Oh fuck...Changmin..." Yunho squeezed at the hard cock inside him so tightly it had the younger man gasping and filling Yunho up almost instantly. As cum trickled out of him, Yunho's hole greedily tried taking in all of what Changmin had to give.

 

Dress soaked with sweat, Changmin paid it no mind as he lowered Yunho's legs to allow the older man to pull him down for an embrace. Their bodies clung to one another as their breathing calmed back to normal.

 

"You messed up your dress," Yunho muttered.

 

Changmin chuckled. "It was worth every minute. Plus, I've already taken the backstage pictures I wanted to take."

 

"You took pictures with others?" Yunho sounded pained.

 

Changmin lifted himself up and stepped back. Stuffing his satisfied dick into his shorts and adjusting the skirt of the dress back in its place, Changmin smirked. "I play my part well." And he bent down to fetch his wig, putting it back on his head. After wiping away his sweat with the nearest towel, he was out the door with a wink.

 

Yunho made himself look presentable again and scurried after his partner. "Shim Changmin, come back here and take that dratted dress off!"

 

 


	33. Mr. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is jealous of a stuffed animal.
> 
> Drabble based on this fanart: <http://twoftheast.tumblr.com/post/96770346673/that-bear-tho>

 

Shuffling around their apartment in Japan, Changmin sighed out of boredom. He'd just woken up from a much-needed, long nap, which felt great after an exhausting performance last night but now he was itching do something. Maybe he could go work out...

 

Changmin snorted at the fleeting thought and made his way to the living room. Yunho was in there, sipping on a tall glass of milk and holding -

 

Changmin's eyes narrowed at the big, fluffy teddy bear in Yunho's arms. _The Cock-blocker!_

 

Yunho had brought _that thing_ into bed with them last night and any chance for a quickie had been thrown out the window due to the older man's insistence on cuddling with that dratted stuffed animal.

 

Changmin rued the day he ever won _Mr. Teddy_ for Yunho at a festival game!

 

Needless to say, Changmin didn't get much sleep last night because that fucking teddy took up most of the bed with its gigantic head. _My head is smaller, I'm easier to cuddle with, damn it!_ Changmin grumbled inwardly.

 

Yunho graciously acknowledged his presence with a tiny, warm smile then set his glass of milk down on the table. "Ready for a nap, Mr. Teddy?"

 

Changmin could only watch with mounting disgust as Yunho curled his legs on the couch, tucking one bunny slipper against the other, and nuzzled his face into the teddy's cushy arm.

 

He wasn't going to stand for this. He hated to be ignored by Yunho. He swore, sometimes, Yunho did it on purpose!

 

Without a fair warning, Changmin stomped over to the cute older man and jerked the teddy away, flinging it over his shoulder.

 

"What the - ?" Yunho fell face-first into the couch cushion. Lifting his head, a dangerous pout was forming on Yunho's lips and Changmin hastily situated himself in the teddy's vacated spot.

 

Unfazed, Yunho gripped Changmin's arm and nuzzled his face into it. "Your jealousy is childish."

 

Changmin huffed but held his body very still as Yunho molded himself against his side. "So, you're aware that your affections for that bear drive me mad."

 

"How could I not be? You glare at Mr. Teddy all the time." Yunho's eyes began to droop as he yawned. "But I've spoken to him and he's not offended by your attitude."

 

"You spoke to the bear?" Changmin pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You realize that _that's_ childish."

 

"He listens to me." Yunho mumbled quietly.

 

Changmin squirmed uncomfortably. "I listen to you."

 

"Not lately. I barely see you these days. Only when we have work."

 

Wincing, Changmin calmly replied, "I'm sorry." He laid his head against Yunho's tuft of brown, sweet-smelling hair. "I promise to be around more. You don't need Mr. Teddy."

 

"I love him." Yunho spoke these words so earnestly, Changmin worried he might have been replaced. But then Yunho added, "But I love you more."

 

Changmin visibly melted and smiled against Yunho's head. "A small kiss then?"

 

Yunho raised his head, blinking sleepily, and parted his lips in an invitation. Changmin leaned down and took the invitation with deep reverence.

 

Mr. Teddy lay forgotten on the floor as the couple kissed softly and fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

 

 


	34. Heaven's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shim dances for Yunho's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for qtiyh. happy birthday, bb!)

 

Rehearsal for their TISTORY concert in Seoul was running late. 

 

Changmin checked the time on his cell phone - it was almost 10 pm. Not that this was unusually late for rehearsals, but today was Yunho's birthday. And his bandmate was currently still conducting sound checks and roaming from staff member to staff member, making sure everything was going to be perfect for their stage the next day. 

 

 _Damn. The man never takes a break. He should be going out with his friends, partying on his birthday._  

 

Changmin had half a mind to call one of Yunho's friends to come fetch the stubborn man and cart him off to a club for a wild night of drinking and dancing. He knew for a fact Yunho hadn't done that in a very long time. 

 

He continued watching Yunho move about, all the while concocting a plan to give his bandmate a fantastic night. Strawberries, cake, dancing...

 

Changmin grinned. _Yes._

 

 

 

*

 

 

It was midnight and rehearsal was wrapping up. Yunho glanced around, looking for his younger bandmate.

 

Changmin was no where in sight. 

 

Just as he'd given up looking, darkness fell over his eyes. 

 

"What the - "

 

"Shhhh..."

 

He heard the staff and crew chuckle around him and figured his life wasn't in danger. The pair of hands that had tied a blind-fold over his eyes were dragging him away. Soon cool air hit his face and he was shoved into a car. 

 

"Where are you taking me?" he asked his mysterious kidnapper. A part of him figured it might be one of his old school friends coming to pick him up for his birthday. He hadn't made plans for a celebration, but maybe one of them was trying to surprise him. 

 

Nothing was said in the car. 

 

Soon, Yunho was dragged back out of the car, indoors and into an elevator. Once he was in some sort of room, he was seated on a comfortable chair. 

 

Hip hop music blasted suddenly and his blind-fold was pulled off. 

 

"Changmin!" Yunho's jaw dropped. 

 

In the middle of the room was a rectangular chocolate cake decorated with lots of strawberries. And standing just over the cake, in a sheer button-up and leather pants, was a smirking Changmin.

 

"Happy birthday!"

 

Yunho watched with widened eyes as Changmin spun around and played out his solo stage routine, but with more hip-thrusts and obscene facial expressions. Torn between laughter and startling lust, Yunho gripped the arms of the chair as he took in the private show his bandmate was giving him.

 

Before long, Changmin was inches from his face, rolling his abdomen and pelvis forward in slow waves, muscles flexing and perfectly in tune with the rhythm of the music.

 

Sheer shirt unbuttoned and thrown off that ripped body, Yunho was stunned speechless. This was hot. This was fucking hot. What was Changmin thinking doing this for him? What did he want? Fuck. He wanted to...sort of touch.

 

Changmin's eyes, all wide and serious, were daring Yunho to touch. 

 

He reached out. Hand hesitant and a bit shaky...his fingers traced the hard 6-pack of Changmin's abdomen. 

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin shuddered, halting mid-way through his dance routine. Yunho's fingers - soft and curious - sent electric currents through his body.

 

"Damn."

 

Yunho looked up, still caressing the muscles. "Strawberry?"

 

For a split second, Changmin thought this was a new endearment for him, but then he remembered the cake. He took a few reluctant steps back to grab a few strawberries off the cake and went back to his spot in front of Yunho. 

 

He traced Yunho's lips with the tip of the strawberry then pushed it through that full mouth.

 

Yunho took with a moan. 

 

He fed him another...and another. As the redness of the fruit painted Yunho's generous lower lip, Changmin whispered to himself, "So pretty." 

 

Yunho cleaned his lips from the juices and said aloud, "You are unbelievable, Changmin."

 

He smiled and took it as a compliment. "Want some cake?"

 

Yunho nodded, chewing with his eyes closed, in ecstasy at the delicious fruit.

 

Changmin decided on a whim to smear some chocolate cake on his abs and present it to Yunho in this manner. Yunho stared at the mess, then up at Changmin's face with shock.

 

Neither moved for a while. Part of Changmin couldn't believe he was offering his body as a dinner plate for his bandmate...but the deed was done. Now, he'd wait to see if Yunho had the guts to go along with it.

 

 

*

 

Yunho stopped thinking. Leaning forward and stretching out his tongue until it swiped some chocolate off Changmin's bare skin.

 

_Mmmmmmm..._

 

His tongue licked up the ridges of the rippled muscles; he felt tremors run through Changmin. As he rose off the chair to reach more flesh, his teeth caught on a small nipple and he bit lightly on it. 

 

Changmin was cursing profusely above him. 

 

Shit, he probably went too far...this was inappropriate...they were friend...co-workers...

 

Why did it feel so right, though?

 

In seconds, Yunho found himself pushed down on the chair with Changmin kneeling in front of him. "This is about you...it's your birthday. Let me make you feel good. May I?" His bandmate was holding up the blind-fold as he asked. 

 

Yunho shivered under Changmin's intense gaze and nodded. 

 

Instead of being blind-folded, Changmin surprised him by tying his wrists together. "All you. Happy birthday, my dearest, sexiest friend."

 

Yunho laughed as he was tickled by Changmin's merciless fingers.

 

He was fed cake. Slowly. Intermittent by kisses. 

 

He was fed more strawberries...also intermittent by kisses. 

 

He discovered new intimacies with Changmin...ones he'd never dared to dream of. 

 

He was fucked for hours. Held afterwards. And cherished all night. 

 

In a tangle on the comfy chair, with Changmin's heartbeat against his ear, Yunho sighed happily, thinking this was the best birthday ever. 

 

 


	36. Enlistment Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homin enlist together. Part I of short drabbles of their adventures in the military.

 

 

Yunho and Changmin walk through the gates of the military compound, both hands gripping their suitcases and eyes roaming in awe at the enormity of their new home.

 

"This is it," Yunho starts. "No more dancing and singing, no more glamorous photoshoots, no more screaming fans and admirers. We're back on square-one here - not living the life of the rich and famous."

 

Changmin hums in agreement, head tilted towards Yunho, listening closely.

 

Yunho continues with a grave sigh, "For two years, we're soldiers. Not Max and U-Know from Dong Bang Shinki. What if I forget how to _be_ that person on-stage when we're done here?"

 

Changmin glances over at his long-time companion, eyes all-knowing and affectionate. "I won't ever let you forget, hyung. I'm still here, by your side, shadowing you...taking care of you. I'll never let you forget."

 

Yunho brushes his shoulder against Changmin's, insides a quivering mess. "Changmin...I..."

 

_Say I love you! Why do you make it so hard on yourself?_

 

A general shout in their direction suddenly, beckoning them further into the camp as the gates slam shut. The general gives them a very quick tour and takes them to one of the buildings, which is broken up into several offices. They sign their names on a clipboard and are handed five sets of military uniforms.

 

Yunho chats with the general, friendly as ever and careful to avoid eye contact with Changmin, who has been very quiet since their exchange at the gate.

 

They're led to one of the barracks and are told to settle in before initiation training.

 

Yunho considers the bunk bed in front of them then asks Changmin, "Do you want top or bottom?"

 

Gaze narrowing, Changmin snaps, "What do _you_ want?"

 

Yunho drops his bag and faces his companion, suddenly irritated as well. "I guess top..."

 

Changmin steps into Yunho's personal space, head bending until their noses brush. "Are you sure?"

 

Yunho feels perhaps this isn't about the beds anymore. His heart is hammering now as he mumbles, "Bottom, maybe."

 

Changmin's lips quirk up. "Of course, hyung. Thought you'd be more comfortable there.

 

Yunho side-steps Changmin's tall frame and dumps his suitcase on the bottom bunk, jaw tensing at the soft chuckle behind him.

 

_Changmin can be so annoying sometimes._

 

 


	37. Enlistment Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of Homin's adventures in the military

 

 

Yunho tosses and turns on the small, twin bed then stops to glare at the lump above him when it snorts obnoxiously. Changmin has been making his impatience with Yunho's restlessness quite plain for the past thirty-something minutes.

 

He hears a hiss from above, "Go to sleep, hyung! I'm tired. Those drills wore me out more than any of our insane stage choreography!"

 

"You don't think I'm tired too?" Yunho snips back incredulously. "I just can't get comfortable on this old plastic mattress!"

 

Changmin's big, fluffy head appears over the edge of the upper bunk, peering down at Yunho with narrowed eyes. "Is that so? Maybe you want to get up and do more sit-ups and push-ups...that might wear you out enough to care less about what you're sleeping on. Don't you go camping all the time with Hojun? How is this different?"

 

"I'm usually on more familiar ground when camping, Changmin." Yunho glares, sticks his tongue out at companion, and promptly rolls over.

 

He hears mild scoffing behind him, "Seriously? Who's the real hyung here?"

 

A long silence ripples between them until Yunho feels the bunk bed above him squeak and a warm body slide in under his covers. He stays perfectly still, vaguely wondering what the hell is going on. Changmin hasn't crawled into his bed in a very long time...unless they are sharing a bed during their travels, which happens more often than not.

 

When Changmin's arms wrap around him, Yunho twists around to complain, "What're you doing? We're not the only ones in this place. This is indecent!"

 

Changmin closes his eyes and tunes him out right away. Yunho gives up and tries to sleep too, fighting hard not to squirm and aggravate Changmin further. _This is indecent...he needs to go to his own bed...what if another officer catches them? What if they're discovered in this position in the morning?_

 

Two loud moans suddenly reverberate from the other side of the barrack. Yunho's palms begin to sweat as his mind conjures up images of the long nights spent in a dorm full of other horny, teenage guys. Are the two soldiers jacking off or are they _helping_ each other um - ?

 

Changmin answers his silent pondering, "They're finding relief in each other, hyung. Now, sleep."

 

Yunho ignores the order. "Why are you so okay with that behavior?"

 

"Because sex is sex. It's about getting off. And they're not exactly in a place where they can go to a bar and pick up girls." Changmin finishes in a hushed tone and gives Yunho an impatient squeeze. "Now _sleep_.

 

Yunho is not so much surprised, since he remembers a younger Changmin shamelessly masturbating in his bed after he thought everyone was asleep. But it does make him wonder if Changmin has ever sought another member out for physical release. The thought disturbed and upset him more than he cares to admit.

 

Glaring again, Yunho demands, "Why are you in my bed?"

 

Eyes half-lidded, Changmin replies huskily, "I thought you'd sleep better if you had something... _familiar_ next to you. I don't want to see you exhausted tomorrow. It'll only be our second day - I need you alert and energetic and, most of all, my smiling, perfect hyung."

 

Yunho melts a little and turns over to hide his face in the pillow. Changmin is annoying but so sweet sometimes.

 

He's briefly pulled closer to Changmin's front with a pair of wide lips pressed against the back of his neck. His skin breaks out in goosebumps just as another moan breaks out from across the room. Yunho muffles his own moan and wills himself to sleep, eventually lulled by Changmin's soft, familiar snores.

 

 


	38. Enlistment Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of Homin's adventures in the military. Warning: Blowjob, PWP.
> 
> Inspired by Changmin's phallic obsession with Yunho: http://shim-jung-love.tumblr.com/post/141718967457/kawaiipickle-old-habits-die-hard

 

Yunho is sick of it. Sick of all of it.

 

Not the being in the military part - _that_ was fine. He'll take the strenuous 4am drills over the loud grunts and obscene fapping sounds any day. Mostly, he's fed up with _Shim Changmin_ , for his persistent need to jack off at every opportunity and the blatant disregard for anyone who catches him.

 

Yunho catches him in the showers, on _his_ bunk bed, in the gym...you name it, Yunho has witnessed it. His only conclusion: Changmin is sex-starved and being cut off due to their constrictive military service is taking a toll on him.

 

Not that Yunho can't sympathize. Hell, he himself feels the struggle too, but he has the decency to masturbate in the privacy of a bathroom or quietly under the covers in his own bed. But _decency_ and _Shim Changmin_ have never been synonymous, so Yunho shouldn't be shocked with Changmin's sexual exhibition.

 

Yunho grits his teeth as he stomps out of the gym, having just spied Changmin around the corner, palming himself without a care in the world.

 

Seriously, Changmin was never this bad and they've shared a living space for over 10 years!

 

While in bed one night, he senses a rustle of bedsheets in the bunk above him and barely suppresses a groan. Wait for it...

 

The tell-tale moan that follows has Yunho popping out of his bed to promptly punch Changmin on the arm.

 

"Ouch! The fuck, hyung!"

 

Yunho glares at Changmin in the dimly lit room. "Quit it. Go do that in the bathroom or for God's sake, keep it down!"

 

Changmin whines and pouts at him through a blearily stare. "Hyung...I'm horny as fuck."

 

There's a distinct low grumble from another bed across the room, _"Aren't we all."_

 

"That's no excuse. We're all a little horny. Get a grip and have some decency!" Yunho hisses back then hurls himself back on his mattress, face-planting into the pillow.

 

He hears another rustle of sheets and holds his breath. The bed squeaks and, all of a sudden, a warm body slides into his bed and arms gather him against a solid chest. Yunho twists around in those arms and goes back to glaring. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

Changmin blinks his wide eyes at him innocently. Yunho immediately sees right through it and promptly says, "No."

 

"Hyung...please. My hand is so tired."

 

"Well, I would assume so...you've fapped like a heathen over the past couple of weeks."

 

"I need your help, hyung!" Changmin continues with feigned innocence but genuine desperation. Yunho feels himself slowly crumbling. It's always been difficult to say no to this man...

 

When Yunho grabs Changmin's cock firmly, he's unable to hold back a gasp of surprise at the steely hardness pulsing in his palm. "You're so hard..."

 

Changmin whimpers and bucks into his hand.

 

It isn't that weird, much to Yunho's dismay. It feels like a natural extension to their already very deep bond. They've never done anything overtly sexual, but they've both shared so much emotional intimacy for the past 10 years, giving Changmin a handjob feels almost... _normal_ to Yunho.

 

When he's tugging on Changmin's bare length, Yunho tears his eyes away from that handsome face to survey the cock in his hand twitch and glisten at the tip. He licks his lips unconsciously, vaguely hearing a desperate groan above him and a whispered, "Oh please...if you could just...that mouth oh my..."

 

Yunho knows what Changmin wants, and he licks his dry lips again. "Want me to...um...?" He can't even finish the inquiry.

 

Changmin nods mutely, biting his own lip and watching Yunho. Part of him wants Changmin to suffer a little longer though, so he strokes faster and mutters, "I'm gonna need to hear you say it."

 

While sparing him a hooded, needy glare, Changmin leans down to nip at Yunho's ear. "Your small mouth...I want your small mouth stretched around the head of my dick, god damn it."

 

Yunho trembles at those sinful words. They are breaking so many rules...and Yunho doesn't break rules. He's a straight-laced, rule follower. But right now, with Changmin rubbing against him, begging him for release, Yunho throws out all the rules out and scoots down until he's eye-to-eye with Changmin's weeping cock.

 

Without any further prompting, Yunho smothers down the strange ache in his chest, and wraps his mouth around the thick head. Or as much as he can fit in. He swirls his tongue over the tip, gathering pre-cum into this mouth, and proceeds to lubricate the column of that hard cock with it.

 

Violent tremors are running through Changmin's body and eventually Yunho feels fingers grip the back of his head, guiding his movements. More cock is stuffed into his mouth, making Yunho moan around the hardness. The sounds vibrate through Changmin, causing him to shudder and grip Yunho more firmly.

 

His mouth is so small, it's damn near difficult to fit more of Changmin into his mouth, but the pre-cum is making the thrusting easier. When his teeth accidentally brush against the sensitive foreskin, Changmin hisses but thrusts into Yunho's mouth faster, hitting the back of his throat.

 

Yunho feels his gag reflex acting up and so forces himself to relax, letting Changmin fuck his mouth mercilessly. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes, heart pounding at an alarming rate as his own cock hardens in his pajama pants. He's never been so turned on.

 

Mouth tingling and jaw sore, Yunho finally senses a quick build up in Changmin's movements and noises. He's coming. Shooting right into Yunho's mouth with a quiet growl, "Fucking shit, yes, fuck, Yunho!"

 

Changmin's grip on his head loosens and Yunho detaches himself from the spent cock with a wet pop, mouth full of Changmin's bitter taste. Sliding a hand down to his own length and taking it out of his pants, he pumped himself a few times while swallowing Changmin's cum. It only takes a few quick, hard strokes and he's coming all over his t-shirt.

 

As the lusty fog clears, Yunho dares to meet Changmin's intense gaze. He holds in a breath, nervous now that they have to discuss the line they just crossed.

 

Changmin says nothing for a long time though, just watches Yunho squirm and wipe his mouth. It's not until Yunho is pulling up both their pants to make them decent again that Changmin finally says something rather shakily.

 

"You swallowed. Fuck, you swallowed like a pornstar. Never in my wildest dreams - "

 

Yunho finds his voice enough to interrupt. "You dream about me?"

 

"Ever since I was a teenager and felt up your bare chest along with the other members," Changmin admits sheepishly.

 

Yunho is dumbfounded. He doesn't know what to say. He lays back on the pillow and stares stupidly at Changmin, who's sporting a slight grin at Yunho's reaction.

 

"You're better than any porn," Changmin goes on, slipping arms around Yunho's shoulders and waist to gather him closer.

 

He's genuinely outraged, even after giving said friend a mind-blowing blowjob. "Shim Changmin, I...I don't know what...you are truly a pervert. We're partners, we're friends! I've never let myself think of you that way! Ever!"

 

Okay, so that was a bit of a lie, but Yunho _always_ stopped himself whenever his thoughts ever turned sexual about Changmin. That's gotta count for something!

 

Changmin's eyes narrow on Yunho's pouting mouth. "Well then... _start thinking of me that way, damn it!_ " And he leans in to kiss him with surprising gentleness.

 

Fire licks at Yunho's loins, and his stubborn resolve rapidly crumbles again. He curls into Changmin's muscular chest and kisses back. Mouth and heart both open and accepting of the changes to come.

 


End file.
